Fox's Love
by marshalanime
Summary: Thinking Jiraiya had finally lost it when he was enrolled in high school Naruto quickly changes his opinion when he meets Chizuru. What lies ahead of him is a world of youkai, danger, and perverted fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I just binge read Kanokon and knew I had to at least start this story, otherwise it'd plague my mind for weeks. Hope you guys enjoy the it!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

'I can't believe Ero-Sannin's making me come here' a blond teen thought to himself as he made his way to the school he'd been transferred into. 'We're suppose to spend these three years training our asses of and he goes and gets the brilliant idea that I should attend high school' the blond thought with some degree of annoyance when he felt rain drops start to hit him.

'Rain?' the wondered as he looked up to the sky that still had the sun visible in it. As the other students ran past him to get out of the rain quickly a smile formed across the blonds lips. 'At least I don't have to worry about graduating' the teen thought as he looked back down and continued walking towards the school building, enjoying the rain as it feel around him.

Lunch period

"What was with that crowd? You'd think they were fighting for their lives" the boy said to himself as he sat down at his desk, newly bought sweet bread in hand.

"You okay, Uzumaki?" a girl with short black hair and glasses asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. You don't need to worry to much about me Akane" Naruto told her with a smile as the girl blushed ever so faintly at being addressed with her first name by a guy she'd just met that day.

"I see" Akane responds. "Well, as your class representative don't hesitate to come to me should you need help" Akane told him, her words full of dedication towards her responsibilities.

"That's good to know" the blond happily told the girl before the classroom door slid open.

The appearance of a girl long black hair walking into glass had several of the students gossiping amongst themselves. "Isn't that Chizuru?" "So pretty" "But what is she doing in our class?" Naruto could hear some of the other students as the girl made her way through the classroom.

"Found you!" the girl happily said as she came to a stop in front of his desk. Reaching into her pocket, Chizuru pulled out a note and handed it to him. "Read this" Chizuru requested before making her way back to the doorway. Stopping at the doorway Chizuru turned back to the blond, "Seeya" the girl told him while blowing a few kisses his way.

"Ah!? Yeah" Naruto responded before she finally left the room, a blush comfortable covering his cheeks.

"Uzumaki!" Akane said, pulling Naruto out of the trance like state the last minute had put him in. "I don't know what that note says, but Uzumaki you, had better be careful around that girl" Akane warned him with a very stern look accompanying her words.

After school

'Hey, Kurama, what do you think about that girl?' Naruto asked the large, nine tailed fox spirit sealed with in him as he made his way to the music room to meet with Chizuru like the note asked.

"'You want my opinion?'" the fox questioned before giving his answer. "'She is unlike any of the humans in this world. She's much stronger. Other than that I have nothing to say about her'" Kurama told the blond.

'Stronger huh? I didn't even think see if she was strong. I've just always figured that everyone in this world was weak, well, in comparison' Naruto thought when he heard the sound of a piano being played. 'Is that, her?' Naruto briefly wondered as he opened the music room's door. "You in here Chizuru?" Naruto asked as the door slid open, revealing the black haired girl sitting at the piano.

"Come in, Naruto Uzumaki" Chizuru told him, having stopped playing the piano as she turned to look at the blond. "Did you get lost on the way here?" Chizuru asked as she got out of the seat.

"I asked for direction along the way" Naruto told her as Chizuru walked towards him.

"I see. I'm sorry for calling you to such an out of the way place" the girl apologized. "You were surprised too, weren't you Naruto? It was so sudden" Chizuru asked him as she stood a few steps away from him.

"Eh, y-yeah" Naruto told as he tried not to look into her violet eyes. 'Hm? She's a second year student?' Naruto thought as he took notice of the red crest on the front of her uniform.

"Stop" Chizuru said as she covered her chest. "You are pretty perverted Naruto" the girl told him, making him plush as he realized where he had been staring.

"Ah! W-Wa-Wait! You have it all wrong! I wasn't loo-Eh, well I was but-Augh! Please don't think of me like that!" Naruto started blabbering as he grew flustered. He would've continued to ramble on if it wasn't for the sound of Chizuru snickering.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just teasing you a little. But I'm glad you turned out to be the kind of person I thought you would be" Chizuru told him.

'The kind of person she thought Id be?' Naruto wondered to himself as the girl continued.

"But aside from that Naruto, you like big ones, do you?" Chizuru asked as she put her arms under her bust and lifted them up slightly.

"Eh!" the blush that had died down when Chizuru said she'd simply been teasing him returned with force as she proposed this new question. "I, uh, never really put any thought into it before" Naruto told her as his eyes became fixed on Chizuru's chest. Before she could press the matter further Naruto yanked his sight away from the girl's breasts and off to the side. "So, why did you call me here?" the blond asked her.

"Well, we had to meet somewhere" Chizuru said as she glanced out one of the rooms windows. "Hey transfer student" Chizuru suddenly said turning back towards Naruto. "What kind of place did you live in before you came here?" Chizuru asked him as she leaned in close.

'Eh, what am I suppose to say!? I can't tell her about Konoha!' Naruto thought, panicking slightly as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

Fortunately for him he didn't have to give her a direct answer. "It was a place with mountains and rivers. With lots of plants and trees and animals. Am I right?" Chizuru told him with a smile.

"Yeah, but how" Naruto was going to ask how she new that but she new what the question was before he finished it.

"The scent" Chizuru told him as she took a few steps to the side. After Naruto asked what she meant by repeating the word 'scent' Chizuru elaborated, somewhat. "The smell of nature. That smell coming from you is overwhelming" Chizuru told him as she lightly embraced herself.

"Hehe, is that so? Well, it doesn't sound like a bad way to smell" Naruto told her with a wide smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's it" Naruto heard the girl say before he found himself being knocked to the ground. "I can't hold back any longer!" Chizuru said as the two of them landed on the floor. "Why do you have to be so obvious, Naruto?" the girl asked as she held the blond against her chest. "The smell of earth, of plants, and of flowers, trees, forests" Chizuru was saying as the blond in her embrace struggled to figure out what he should do. Sure, he could with out a doubt push her away at any moment, but it was almost as if his hands refused to listen to him as he lay there in her embrace. "The smell of rivers, of animals, and of soft breezes. It's a warm gentle smell. Ah, I can't, it's too much" Chizuru told him.

Seeming to get a hold of herself Chizuru let Naruto go, allowing both of them to sit up. 'What was that all about?' Naruto thought to himself as he sat there with the girl.

"Sorry Naruto" Chizuru apologized to the blond.

"No, i-it's fine" Naruto told her, a blush covering his cheeks after being smothered in her chest.

"That must've caught you off guard. I just felt" Chizuru began telling him as she slipped her arms around his neck. "No. That's not right. I wanted to do it" the girl told him as she looked into his eyes. "I want, I want you Naruto" Chizuru said as she caressed his cheeks and leaned in, taking the blonds lips.

'S-She's kissing me?!' Naruto thought in shock as he felt her soft lips against his own. "You, kissed me" Naruto softly said while gently running a finger over his lips after she pulled away from him.

"Don't tell me, that was your first? If so, fufu, I'm glad" Chizuru happily told him as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the girls appearance.

"Tail?" Naruto let out as he stared at the blond fox tail that matched her fox ears and, now, blond hair.

"Tail?" Chizuru questioned before she took a look at herself. "Ah, oh no! It, it's not what you think!" the blond fox started to panic while trying to think of a good explanation. "This is, um, yeah, cosplay! It's just costume play of a fox kit! I thought you might like these kinds of things. Er, um" Chizuru said as she took a cute pose before seeing Naruto wasn't buying it by the look on his face. "I guess it's no use" the girl said as her head and ears dropped.

"Fine! You've found me out! It's just how it looks!" Chizuru told him as she stood up with her arms crossed under her bust as she through her head up, seemingly annoyed with herself for letting her secret slip like this.

"A fox?" Naruto said as he looked between her tail and ears again.

"Yes, I'm a fox in disguise, I'm a demon animal! And, um, anyway I am a a complex and mysterious beauty" Chizuru said with her back turned to Naruto. "So, I am, not human like you are Naruto" Chizuru told him while still having her back turned to him and staring at the floor, afraid of what he'll say.

"And?" Chizuru heard Naruto say from behind her.

"What?" the fox girl asked as she looked back at the blond, surprise written all over her face.

"I mean, why should it matter if you're human or not?" Naruto asked the girl like it should be obvious that he wouldn't be bothered by this.

"Bu-But don't you think I'm scary?!" Chizuru asked as she turned around fully to face the blond.

"Why would I be?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"W-Well, let's see if you can still say that after this" Chizuru said as she stepped closer to him, looking straight into his eyes as she let her power emanate from her and wash over Naruto.

"Nope, sorry, not scared" Naruto told her with a smile. "Actually, I can't help but think you're really cute" Naruto said with a faint blush as he nervously scratched his cheek. His embarrassed expression became one of slight confusion however when he heard light laughter from the girl. "Uh, Chizuru?" Naruto questioned before he was tackled to the ground once more by the girl.

"Stop it Naruto! You're to honest!" Chizuru cheered as the two of them crashed onto the floor. "Naruto, you really are the type of person I thought you would be" the girl said as she straddled the blonds waist. "Hey, do you remember this morning?" Chizuru asked as she looked down at him.

"This morning?" Naruto asked as he looked back at her.

"There was a sun shower, and you got soaked" Chizuru reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did" Naruto said.

"Yeah, you did" the girl said with a soft expression. "That's why. That is why I did it. Like rain raindrops from a clear sky. Even if there is darkness in a world of light. Even if there are inhuman things like me" Chizuru was saying as she leaned down. "I like you, Naruto" Chizuru told him before kissing him once more.

'This is one of the weirdest situations I've ever been in, but, I kinda like it' Naruto thought to himself as the two of them shared the kiss. 'Hm?' feeling something tug at his shirt Naruto looked down to see the girl sitting on top of him unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked the girl.

"What? Continuing" Chizuru happily told him as she finished removing his jacket, leaving him in the white dress shirt under it. "This is my first time with a boy. Yeah! I don't know what to do but I'm going to try and follow my instincts" Chizuru told him, full of confidence.

"Wait! Don't you think we're taking things to quickly!?" Naruto told her as he began to panic at her intentions.

"Not at all! Now please, except your prize! Your prize being Chizuru Minamoto! A lively fox kit!" Chizuru cheered with her hands clasped together.

"Ch-Chizuru!" Naruto called as she unbounded the top of his dress shirt.

Stopping what she was doing, confusing Naruto by the sudden stop, Chizuru turned to look over her shoulder.

"What's going on Chizuru?" A boy with brown hair and wearing the school uniform said as he sat on the windowsill. "You didn't tell me, that you were meeting a man today" the teen said as he sent the two of them a hard look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter finished! Hope you all enjoy this one as well.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

"Will you tell me something Chizuru?" the brunette asked as he got up from the windowsill and took a few steps towards the two blonds. "Why are you holding that guy down? It's not like you. Why did you reveal your true form to him? But what I want to know the most" the guys questioned with gritted teeth. "Who the hell is this guy!?" the teen yelled as he pointed at the blond Chizuru had pinned under her.

"Keep your voice down" the blond fox girl told him as she sat up straighter. "I didn't call for you, so why are you here Tayura?" Chizuru asked the guy as she gave him and annoyed look with a hint of being pissed off at him.

"Answer the question Chizuru!" Tayura demanded as he came up next to the pair. "Who is he? I haven't seen his face before, is he a new youkai? Or is he, or is he" Tayura was asking as the thought the girl showed herself like this to a human crossed his mind. Meanwhile, Naruto was re-buttoning his shirt as he was trying to figure out what the deal with this guy was.

"Yes he is. Naruto is an ordinary human" Chizuru told him, surprising Tayura. "Ahh, not exactly. Let me correct that" Chizuru said as she undid the work Naruto did as she unbuttoned his shirt again with a few quick movements. "Naruto is not just an ordinary human. He stole my, he stole Chizuru's heart away. A sinner" the girl said as she traced a heart on Naruto's bare chest with her finger. Her finger wasn't anything the blond would worry about, but when she leaned down and liked the same spot it made Naruto's face turn beet red. "A human and a fox. A forbidden love is okay with me. Let's sin together!" Chizuru said before stopping her liking as she sat back up.

"I don't care what you think about the love between Naruto and I. Though I didn't really want anyone to find out. So there's nothing for you to do here" Chizuru told Tayura as she looked at him. "I am busy beginning a relationship of sin with Naruto. You're a good boy, so go play outside" Chizuru told him as she turned back to Naruto, her tail wagging happily.

'Am I going to have a say in this?' Naruto thought as he wondered if Chizuru would be upset if he slipped out from under her when Tayura started chuckling.

"Love? A human and a fox? You're no fox. You're a demon. A fox monster" Tayura told the girl before turning his attention to Naruto. "Don't make me laugh. For one, what's so great about this brat?" Tayura asked as he got in Naruto's face.

'This guy's starting to irritate me' Naruto thought as he sent the guy a small glare in return.

"Huh? What's with that look!" Tayura said as he went to grab Naruto. He would've received a solid blow from Naruto, but Tayura ended up being slapped by Chizuru before that could happen.

"Stay away from Naruto" Chizuru told a shocked Tayura as she sent him a glare. "I, Chizuru Minamoto will not allow anyone to lay a hand on Naruto, and that includes you Tayura" Chizuru told Tayura who in turn turned towards Naruto.

"You, you bastard. You did this. You did this to Chizuru!" Tayura howled as his hair started to turn silver. After growing a pair of matching fox ears and tail the guy told Naruto, "Give her back. Give Chizuru back to me".

"You don't even know what you're saying" Chizuru said as if she were talking to a child while putting Naruto's shirt back on the blond. "Shall we show this idiot just how much we love each other? Then he well have no choice but to understand, right?" Chizuru asked Naruto with a warm smile, confusing the blond slightly as she leaned in.

'Wait, don't tell me she means that! Now's not the time for this!' Naruto started to panic as Chizuru kissed him.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Tayura shouted as he pulled his arm back.

Naruto, seeing the silver fox, was about to grab hold of Chizuru and jump out of the way when his arms slipped through thin air. "Huh?" confused, Naruto quickly looked around for the blond fox but only found her clothes in a pile in front of him and a stunned Tayura staring at him. 'Am, I missing something?' Naruto wondered as he randomly grabbed at Chizuru's clothes.

'No!' Chizuru's voice ran out in his head as he held up her panties, feeling like someone was yanking on the back of his head.

"Wha?" Naruto ask as he brought his hand up to hold his hand, only to have the same thing happen when the pair of panties in his hand came close to his face. "Chizuru? Is that you?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room again.

The blond fox was about to give him an answer when someone else spoke up. "'She's inside you'" Kurama said, startling Chizuru.

'W-Wh-Who is that!?' Chizuru blurted out. Having someone else in here was the last thing Chizuru had expected.

'Oh, that's just Kurama. He's been sealed in me since I was born. Feel free to ignore him' Naruto told her.

'I-Ignore him!? How am I suppose to do that?' Chizuru asked the blond.

'Well, he's probably ignoring both of us by now' Naruto told her since he didn't get any response from Kurama for the 'ignore him' remark. Naruto was about to ask why and how she was inside of him when he noticed Tayura holding out a pocket mirror for him. "Wha!?" Naruto questioned when he saw his reflection.

"Yaan, so cute!" Chizuru gushed using Naruto's body after she saw Naruto with fox ears, a fox tail, and having real whiskers now instead of whisker marks, deciding to forgetting about Kurama for now. She can always ask later. "Naruto has whiskers" Chizuru joyfully said as she had a hand on 'her' cheek with a leg propped up.

"What did you do Chizuru?" Naruto asked, back in control of his body as he played with one of his whiskers.

"I possessed you, obviously" Chizuru said, switching back to her being in control as she shrugged 'her' shoulders. Turning her attention to Tayura, "So now even an idiot like you should understand how much Naruto and I are in love with each other. Hey Tayura, you know what that means for a fox to possess a human don't you? Even a runt of the litter like you should be able to comprehend" Chizuru told him and got an annoyed glare from the teen.

'You know, it'd be nice if someone could let me know what was happening' Naruto said gaining Chizuru's attention again.

'Sorry about that. Everything just progressed so fast' Chizuru apologetically told the blond. "So, Tayura, explain it to Naruto" Chizuru said with a smirk. "Ta-yu-ra" Chizuru repeated his name slowly after waiting a moment for him to start explaining.

Reluctantly Tayura starts an explanation "For a fox to possess a human both of their hearts must be completely excepting. If the human's heart was closed off then you. You wouldn't be able to take the form of one of us".

"In short?" Chizuru says with a smug look.

"In short" Tayura continues. "You, that human, and Chizuru" Tayura trails off, not wanting to say any more.

"What? I can't hear you" Chizuru says with a grin as she puts a hand up to 'her' ear.

"Still!" Tayura says suddenly. "You still haven't figured it out? Is his heart really open to you Chizuru?" Tayura asks as blue flames start to cover his outstretched right arm. "Do you really trust us monsters? Are your hearts really connected? I'll put it to the test!" Tayura declared as he stared them down.

"Hmm, when the connection of a fox and human is strong, their power will also be strong right?" Chizuru says more than asks as she satnds her ground, unfazed by Tayura declaration in the slightest.

"Ohyo! Let's see your power!" Tayura called out as he readied his flames.

Lifting 'her' arm up Chizuru said "Here we go Naruto! Our strength, our feelings. Our powers acting together!". With that said a massive blue flame erupted from their hand and took the form of a fox. "Now, what will you do? Do you want to test the bond of our love?" Chizuru asked a stunned Tayura as she held the massive flame threatening to tear through the music room above 'her' head.

Giving a few nervous chuckles Tayura flipped backwards before landing on his hands and knees with his head lowered. "I give in!" Tayura called out in surrender.

"But that's one of the things I hate about you" Chizuru tells the teen after a brief pause.

"I-I have no choice" Tayura says as he lifts his head up with a grimace. "If you've gone that far. With that kind of foxfire. I'd die, I'd die if I tried to endure that" the teen reluctantly admits.

"That is just how deep and strong our love is" Chizuru tells him with a smile. "But even I didn't think we would be this strong" Chizuru commented as she admired the flame created from their combined power. "Our mutual bond has grown to such an unthinkable extent. There is no doubt that it was love at first sight. I'm glad that I love you, Naruto" Chizuru happily says as she embraces Naruto inside of their mind-scape.

"Keh, You're over four-hundred years old. you shouldn't be talking about things like love at first sight. Act your age" Tayura said, ruining the moment.

"I'm a girl, and you bring up age!" Chizuru angrily says as she jumps out of Naruto's body, completely naked as she kicks Tayura across the room. "You rude bastard" the girl said as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Um, Chizuru" the blond fox girl hears from behind her.

"What is it Naru-" Chizuru was happily saying as she turned around to find Naruto holding her shirt out for her.

"Could you, put some clothes on?" Naruto asked her as he avoided looking at her body with a blush stretched out across hid face.

"Sorry" Chizuru told him as she took the shirt from him. "But, Naruto" she said getting his attention as she skid her arms into her sleeves, her back turned to him. "I don't mind if you look, because sooner or later, you know?" Chizuru told him with a smile sent over her shoulder at him.

'P-Pretty' the blond thought with a blush as he took in the sight of Chizuru smiling in nothing but a dress shirt.

"Hey, you guys are a stupid couple!" Tayura shouted as he pointed at the pair.

"What?" Naruto/Chizuru asked, both of them annoyed with him.

"Chizuru! You you you!" the teen said.

"What are you so agitated about? You always see me naked, but have you ever been happy about it?" Chizuru asks Tayura with her hands crossed under her bust.

'What? Always?' Naruto wondered as he glanced between the to foxes.

"I'm tired of seeing you naked! But that's not it! It's what's behind that human there! Who is controlling that!?" Tayura yells at the girl while pointing at the wall of fire behind them.

"Ah, oh no. I forgot all about it" Chizuru admits as she hides slightly behind Naruto as they stare at the foxfire.

'She forgot?' Naruto wondered as he kept his eyes on the blue fire.

"You didn't forget. You're four-hundred years old so your mind is slipping" Tayura said, pissing off Chizuru again.

"I forget because you say things like that!" Chizuru yells at him as she throws one of her shoes at Tayura, hitting him in the head.

"Not to ruin the moment, but shouldn't we be doing something about this?" Naruto asked the two of them as he directed their attention back to the out of control foxfire.

"Do something you say" Chizuru starts with a nervous smile. " but it's already out of my hands" Chizuru tells him.

"If you can't control it then who can?!" Naruto asks the girl in a slight panic. Her pointed stare however leads him to one conclusion. "Me?" Naruto asked.

"It came from Naruto's body while I was possessing him. So they should be his flames" Chizuru says while looking at the flames with a hand on her hip.

'So, um, you wouldn't happen to know how to stop foxfire, would you?' Naruto asked Kurama as he turned toward the fire with a nervous smile.

"'Are you comparing me to these fox spirits?'" Kurama replied in an annoyed tone. "'Figure it out on your own'" the nine tailed fox tells him.

'Damn it! Thanks for the help' Naruto tells the bijuu before he tried to will the fire away.

"Ohh! It's stopping!" Chizuru excitedly said as the fire grew smaller. "Awesome Naruto!" Chizuru cheered as she threw herself onto Naruto's back, hugging him.

"That's surprising. I have no idea what I'm doing" Naruto admitted before the flame stopped shrinking and became erratic.

"It didn't work at all!" Tayura shouted as the foxfire became even more out of control than before.

"Tayura, grab my clothes. Time for our last resort!" Chizuru said as she turned to Naruto. "Run!" she shouts as she and Tayura run for the window while holding onto Naruto's hand. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll carry you so you-" Chizuru was saying as she stood next to the open window when Naruto picked her up and jumped. "Wait! We're on the third floor!" Chizuru shouted at him as both her and Tayura became terrified at the blonds seemingly suicidal action.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm a shinobi, doing this much would be expected" Naruto told her with a grin as all three of them made it out of the room before it exploded. "But" Naruto started as he looked over his shoulder at the destroyed room. "I didn't think I'd end up blowing up part of the school on my first day" Naruto said.

"Well, if we don't say anything then I'm sure we wont get caught" Chizuru told him, still worried that he'll hurt himself when she noticed her panties float down in front of her. "Tayura, don't drop my stuff!" Chizuru yelled at the teen as she swiped her panties out of the air.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"That idiot? He's my little brother! A little brother with a sister complex! So you have nothing to worry about Naruto!" Chizuru told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his cheek, making him blush a bit.

"Sister complex?" Naruto asked having never heard of it before.

"What the hell are you two doing!? Grab him before he gets hurt Chizuru!" Tayura yelled at them.

"We're not related by blood. We found him about sixty years ago. Back then he was small and cute, unlike he is now" Chizuru told him.

"Sixty years, huh?" Naruto says. 'Oh well, at least school wont be so boring' Naruto thought as he looked down at the girl in his arms with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three finished and uploaded! Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

"Naruto" the blond teen heard as he began to wake up. Opening his eye Naruto was surprised, even if he didn't outwardly show it, when he found Chizuru's violet orbs staring back at him. "Good morning" the girl told him with a smile as she knelt over him with the covers over her back.

"Morning" Naruto replied in a slightly questioning tone as he glanced around the room, quickly concluding that it was her. Looking back at the black haired girl in in a slightly frilly tank-top and jean-shorts Naruto found himself asking "Wasn't I going to sleep out in the living room?".

"Don't be silly! I couldn't let you sleep out there when there's a perfectly good bed here" Chizuru told him as she wrapped her arms around the blond, embracing him as the memory of her leading a half asleep blond into her room the night before flashed in her head.

"Riiight" Naruto said, deciding to just leave it at that. moving his head to look at himself as he was being held Naruto discovered something else rather surprising. Going to Chizuru and Tayura's house last night, yeah he remembered that. Being checked from head to toe for any injuries caused by jumping from the top floor of the school, yep, that happened. Telling them about being from a different universe, definitely happened, but this?. "What happened to my clothes!?" Naruto asked as he moved his hands to cover his manhood as best he could.

"Ahh! It's so early and you're already making such a racket!" Tayura yelled in annoyance as he slammed open the door.

"Eh, Tayura" Naruto greeted, wondering if the guy would get pissed off at seeing his sister hugging a naked guy.

"Your clothes are being washed" Tayura tells Naruto, resulting in a some what confused look from the blond. "I took them off of you after you fell asleep. Though Chizuru was going 'Kyaa Kyaa' peeking through her fingers" the teen explained.

'Why was it necessary to take my clothes off in the first palce?' Naruto wondered as he sat up, now that Chizuru was sitting on the side of the bed.

"If you're ready to get up Naruto, the bath is warm, so you can get in" Chizuru told him as she got up to her feet.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Naruto told her with a smile.

Bathroom

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" Naruto asked as he tried not to stare at her while she was removing her top while he stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Because I have to wash my husband's back" Chizuru told him as she got her shirt up and over her head.

"H-Husband!? We've barely known each other for a day" Naruto blurted out as he turned around to avoid staring at her.

"It's okay" Chizuru happily said as she walked up and hugged him from behind, pressing her breasts against him. "Because our love is pure" Chizuru cheered as she nuzzled her head into the blond's shoulder.

Feeling his will to protest plummeting Naruto suddenly found himself saved by Tayura's voice coming from the kitchen, "Chizuru! The pot's overflowing".

"Ah! Damn it. I was in the middle of preparing something to eat!" Chizuru remembered as she reached for her shirt. Rushing back over to Naruto she planted a kiss on his cheek as she told him "Sorry darling. Next time". With that she ran out of the room to check the food.

Lifting his hand up to lightly rub the spot she kissed Naruto thought to himself, 'I think I might have used up all of my luck meeting this girl'.

"Sorry, I didn't put the right amount of salt in" Chizuru sadly said as she and Naruto were making their way to school, her head hung low.

'Salt? Did she confuse sugar with salt?' Naruto wondered as he thought about the sweet tasting sandwiches he had eaten before heading out. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, I'm still looking forward to lunch you know" Naruto told her, trying to cheer her up.

"You don't have to go that far" the black haired fox girl told him, having no confidence in the box lunches she made after failing to make breakfast.

"I'm being honest" Naruto told her, surprising the girl slightly. "How could I not be happy with the lunch you worked so heard to make just for me? It makes me really happy, Chizuru" Naruto told Chizuru.

"Thank you, Naruto" Chizuru told him with a warm smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Look, look, now their staring at each other" a somewhat familiar voice reached Naruto, taking his attention away from Chizuru as he looked over his shoulder. "What are they talking about? Their too quiet. I can't hear them. Speak up!" a girl wearing the school uniform with short, messy, brown hair said as she held a video recorder.

"And you're talking to loud" her friend, a girl with long black hair, told her, worried that they'd be noticed.

'Everyone's staring at us' Naruto thought after looking around to see many more students watching him and Chizuru. 'It could be worse, and it doesn't seem to bother her' Naruto thought as he looked back at Chizuru, deciding to ignore the stares and chatter around them. 'I wonder if she'd mind' Naruto thought as he moved his hand closer to hers.

"Hm? What is it Naruto?" Chizuru asked after the blond took hold of her hand and stopped walking. Seeing him looking down, she followed his line of sight to her hand.

"Your hands are hurt? Did it happen when you were cooking this morning?" Naruto asked her, remembering how he got similar injures when he first tried cooking for himself. Though at that time both of his arms were covered in cuts, scrapes, and burns. A seven year old really shouldn't try using a stove unsupervised. "Even if it's something small like this, you should treat it" Naruto told her as he took the hand in both of his and lifted it up.

"That's sweet of you to worry about me" Chizuru told him as she took her hand back. "But I heal fast, so you don't need to worry about that" Chizuru happily said as she wrapped herself around the blonds arm, getting a reaction from the other students that were heading to school.

'I wonder if this is how Baa-chan feels when ever I escape from the hospital' Naruto wondered with a shake of his head and a smile across his lips.

"What are you doing in the middle of the street at this hour of the morning!?" a girl shouted, gaining their attention.

"Morning Akane" Naruto greeted with his free hand as him and Chizuru turned towards the class representative.

"Uzumaki" the short haired girl greeted as recognized the blond. Something that was a tad bit embarrassing since blond hair was the exception at school, especially if it's natural. "You didn't take my advice, did you?" Akane asked as she looked from Naruto to Chizuru.

"Ah, sorry?" Naruto responded with a hint of nervousness as Chizuru lets go of him and leans down slightly while inspecting Akane.

"What are you looking at?" an irritated Akane asked after a few second. Her response came in the form of Chizuru blatantly showing off her breasts with a 'Hmph' and a smirk. "So what?!" Akane loudly asked, taking offense to Chizuru pointing out her small chest size.

"Akane, thanks for always taking care of that idiot, Tayura" Chizuru told the girl with a smile, defusing the situation before Naruto could decide if he should step in or not.

"It's no big deal. He's a classmate after all. As class rep, it's my obligation to help students who are failing" Akane proudly said.

With a quick mischievous smirk Chizuru looked to the side as she started with an innocent look replacing her smirk, "Ah, I see. As class rep". "Since I always see you two together, it's easy to get the wrong idea" Chizuru said, getting a rise out of Akane.

"What, what do you mean wrong idea?" Akane asked with a small blush. "He and I aren't-" the girl was saying when Chizuru started again.

"Ooh, He's always talking about you at home, so it's easy to get that impression" Chizuru told the girl before turning slightly to the gathered crowd of students behind them. "Right, Tayura?" the black haired fox girl asked as she moved a few strands of hair back.

"Wa! Wait a minute! don't involve me" Tayura shouted as he made his way out of the crowd.

"Perfect timing Tayura" Chizuru told her brother as he walked up to the trio and stopped next to her. "I wanted to ask you, you like Akane don't you?" Chizuru asked as she looked over at the class representative, who had a faint blush at the question.

After a moment, "How could I?" Tayura said with crossed arms as he turned his head away from Akane.

"Ah, Akane" Naruto said as he stepped over to the girl. "Don't worry about it, okay? Any guy would be an idiot to just say something like that" Naruto told her, trying to cheer up the dejected girl. After all, if anyone has experience with rejection it would be him.

"No, it's fine" Akane told him. "But thank you, Uzumaki. You're really nice" the class rep told him with an appreciative smile.

"Hey Tayura, you'd better tell her honestly that you like her. Otherwise she might end up making a pass at Naruto" Naruto heard Chizuru telling her little brother, halting his conversation with Akane for now as the two of them looked over at the siblings.

"I'm not kidding. Why are you trying to force me together with that four-eyes?" Tayura shot back, irritating Akane again. "I only love Chizuru!" Tayura declared as he hugs the girl while keeping his eyes locked with Akane's.

"Having the girl you like try to con you, that's true failure. Pathetic" Akane commented as she turned away with her arms crossed. Mean while Tayura was being punched by Chizuru for the sudden hug.

"Naruto! There's really nothing between me and this moron!" Chizuru called out to the blond as she stood over Tayura with her fist held up.

"I can see that" Naruto said with some nervousness as he felt pity for the guy.

"Ah, damn. I thought I should actually come to school for once and this is how it turns out" Tayura complained as he stood back up. "But this idiot couple have been on my nerves since we woke up" the teen continued to complain with his back turned to everyone.

"Since we!? Woke up!?" Akane let out in surprise. "Uzumaki!" the class rep said in a stern tone as she turned to face the blond who but his hands up in defence while he thought about how he should best explain this.

"Yesterday Naruto stayed at my house. From dusk until dawn" Chizuru happily said as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him into her chest while hugging him. "Don't you want to know what we were doing Akane?" Chizuru asked the girl, making Naruto mentally groan at her intentionally causing a misunderstanding, even if it's not necessarily a bad misunderstanding.

"What do you mean, by that?!" Akane hesitantly asked, her face bright red. "Dirty! Uzumaki you're dirty!" Akane shouted as he turned away from the pair with her hands covering her cheeks. "No. Calm down. Calm down Akane. First of all he only transferred here yesterday. He doesn't know right from left yet. He's being tricked. Yeah, he's being deceived" Akane started saying to herself as the students who had been watching them this whole time began to chatter amongst themselves as to whether she was romantically involved with Naruto as well.

"As Uzumaki's classmate, and as his class rep, I demand this!" Akane started as she spun around to face Naruto and Chizuru again. "Break it off with Uzumaki right now. Illicit sexual relationships are a violation of school rules!" Akane demanded as she pointed at Chizuru.

"It isn't illicit, though, is it?" Chizuru asked. "The love between Naruto and I is pure" the black haired fox girl said as she held Naruto even tighter against her chest.

"That's not the problem!" Akane quickly shot back.

'This is going to take a while isn't it?' Naruto wondered as the two girl argued with each other, Chizuru being playful and Akane taking it seriously. "You know" Naruto started as he slipped out of Chizuru's embrace. "It wouldn't be good for me if I was late on my second day. I'll see you two at school!" Naruto called out as he took off, leaving them surprised at his sudden escape.

'Man, I knew school wouldn't be as boring as I thought it would be, but at least the walk to school could be normal' Naruto thought as the school gates came into view. 'Hm?' Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed the man with a seemingly permanent hard expression, short, sliced back black hair, wearing a business suit, and holding a bamboo sword.

"I finally caught up to you!" Akane said, out of breath, as she ran up to the blond, surprising him. Sure, he had slown down quite a bit when her and Chizuru were out of view and even his run wasn't anything compared to how fast he can go, but it's still surprising that she caught up to him. "Uzumaki, I still want to talk" Akane was telling him before she too noticed the guy standing at the gate. "Yatsuka-sensei?" Akane said in confusion.

"So that's Yatsuka-sensei?" Naruto asked, not recalling the name from anywhere.

"Yeah, he's the the guidance counselor. But this is odd. It's not a dress code inspection day" Akane told him as they made their way to the gate.

"I see" Naruto told her. 'But' Naruto thought as he gave the man another look over. 'He feels more like a fighter than a counselor' Naruto thought as the man gave off an dangerous presence while he and Akane walked past him.

"Stop" Yatsuka-sensei said after they took a step past him, his back turned to them. "Uzumaki, you plan on just walking in?" the counselor asked with an intimidating voice.

'What could he want with me?' Naruto wondered as he looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Uzumaki" Akane quietly said, getting the blonds attention. "I'll leave you in Yatsuka-sensei's hands" the class representative told him before walking off, leaving him there.

"Uzumaki. Turn around" Yatsuka-sensei told the blond with his sword held horizontally along the blonds head. Lifting his bamboo sword back up to his shoulder as Naruto turned to face him Yatsuka-sensei asked, "Don't you have something you want to say to me?".

"We just met, and you already know my name. I can't think of much to say" Naruto told the man, keeping his eyes looked on the guy.

"Did you sleep well last night? You didn't wet your bed did you? Surely at your age, you know not to play with fire" Yatsuka-sensei said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise before narrowing into a glare.

'This guy, does he know I had something to do with the music room?' Naruto wondered as he stood there with the tip of a bamboo sword pressed up against his forehead.

"That's quite the rebellious silence. You've got guts Uzumaki. I can't say that I hate guys like you" Yatsuka-sensei told Naruto as he looked down at him with a smirk. "Alright. We'll change venues. Let's go to the guidance office-" the man was saying when a feminine voice cut him off.

"Oh, good morning Yatsuka-sensei" a woman with black hair done in two thick braids, one coming over her left shoulder and the other falling behind her right shoulder, and wearing glasses called out. "Oh, good morning to you too Uzumaki" the woman greeted as Naruto and Yatsuka-sensei turned their attention to her.

"Ah, good morning Sahara-sensei" Naruto greeted the woman in return, his glare having vanished.

"C'mon now, you'll be late if you don't hurry. What are you doing standing around here?" Sahara-sensei asked as she walked up to the pair. "Ara?" the woman questioned when Naruto sent Yatsuka-sensei a pointed look. "Arararara? Yatsuka-sensei?" the woman asked as she moved in front of Yatsuka-sensei and looked up at him.

"Waht?" Yatsuka-sensei asked, taken aback by the woman.

"Do you have some business with my homeroom student?" Sahara-sensei asked.

"The incident in the music room yesterday" the man said, avoiding eye contact with Sahara-sensei.

"Wasn't that an accident? The fire was caused by a leakage wasn't it? Or was there some other cause?" the woman asked the man. Having Yatsuka-sensei's attention, Sahara-sensei glanced over at Naruto and waved him off now that she's given him man opening.

"Seeya later Yatsuka-sensei, Sahara-sensei!" Naruto called out as he took off.

"Wait Uzumaki! I'm still-" Yatsuka-sensei was calling out to the blond when Sahara-sensei spoke up.

"You're still talking to me aren't you?" Sahara-sensei asked the man.

'I owe you one, Sahara-sensei' Naruto thought as he looked back to see the woman keeping Yatsuka-sensei's attention on her so that he couldn't chase after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got chapter four done! Hope you like it! Oh, and if any of you are wondering, the main source for the Kanokon part of this crossover comes from the Manga. Just thought I'd let you all know that.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

'I guess I shouldn't have expected them to just leave it' Naruto thought as he stood beneath were the music room once was. What was left of the room was now covered by a large tarp with scorch marks visible lower down the wall. 'Hm, sand?' the blond wondered after feeling the granules under his foot. 'Why would there be sand here?' Naruto questioned as he leaned down to take a closer look.

His investigation didn't last fer long as the sound of crumbling alerted him to part of the concrete wall above him giving way. Naruto was about to jump out of the way when a powerful gust of wind slammed into the concrete slap, slicing it into smaller pieces that fell around him. Being a bit confused Naruto almost didn't hear the guy asking, "What are you doing?".

"We should at least do this much for one of our own. That's what I think" a teen with brown, spiked back hair, and long pointed ears, and the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned said as Naruto stood up and turned to face him. "Getting crushed, that's an embarrassing way to die" the teen said with his hands in his pockets.

"I guess it would be kinda embarrassing" Naruto said as he looked around at the rubble. "I take it that was you? Thanks for the save" Naruto told the guy as he held his hand out.

"Like I said, it's the least I could do" the teen said as he took Naruto's hand with a smile. "Come to think of it" the guy said as he eyed Naruto up. "I've never seen your face. Are you new here?" the guy said before leaning in slightly and sniffing. "Gah" the teen let out with a disgusted expression as he moved away from Naruto. "You stink! You stink of fox! You stink of that girl!" the guy complained as he held his nose, irritating Naruto by doing this.

"What the hell do you mean I stink!?" the blond yelled at the guy. 'Wait, fox, girl?' Naruto thought as the words sank into his head. "Are you talking about Chizuru?" Naruto asked, calmer but still irritated.

"You" the guy began through gritted teeth. "Are you her little brother!? Did she pick up another one!?" the guy angrily asked, letting his power seep out of his body as the wind began to pick up as a result.

"Brother!? I'm not her bro-" Naruto was shouting back when a new voice called out.

"Kiriyama, stop" a girl with a black, chin length, hime hair cut called out as she ran up to the guy.

"Mio, Stay out of my way" Kiriyama said as he looked down at the girl holding onto his sleeve.

"H-He" the shy girl started as she looked up at Kiriyama. "H, he doesn't just smell like Chizuru" Mio told him as she leaned up on her tiptoes, surprising the boy.

After walking up and sniffing the blond again, "You're right, I smell human" Kiriyama said while Naruto was watching him with a weird look as he leaned away from the boy. "You're half human, half fox, aren't you?" Kiriyama asked with a surprised look.

"Huh?" Naruto let out, surprised at how wrong he was.

"I see. Just like Mio is" Kiriyama confidently said with folded arms.

"I'm no-Ah!" Naruto was about to correct him when Kiriyama grabbed onto his shirt and started leading him along.

"Come" Kiriyama simply told him as Naruto ended up tagging along with him and Mio.

Inside the old school building

"You have no reason to worry. You're weak" Kiriyama told Naruto as the three of them stood outside of one of the buildings old classroom.

Naruto was going to complain about being called weak, but had to hold off as Mio started speaking. "D-Don't worry. Kumada doesn't pick on people who aren't strong" the girl told him with a soft smile. Apparently she was trying to put his nerves at ease, but still.

"Hey! Why are you two calling me weak?" Naruto asked as he looked back and forth between them as he stood there in the middle.

"You didn't exactly come off as powerful when I saved you from being crushed" Kiriyama told him, giving the blond a look that said he thought Naruto was an idiot.

"I didn't need the help! I would've been just fine on my own!" Naruto shot back, once again irritated by the guy.

"Yeah? Then maybe next time I'll let you handle it and we'll see how good you are at being flattened!" Kiriyama told the blond with a slight glare.

"Kiriyama. N-Naruto. Please calm down" Mio softly said as she slid in between them, hopping to stop them from getting into a fight.

"Tch, fine" Kiriyama reluctantly agreed, jerking his head to the side.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a small sigh. "Sorry about that Mio" Naruto apologized, turning his head to the opposite direction that Kiriyama did.

Letting our the breath she had held with a soft smile, Mio looked to the blond and told him "Now, we have to say our names before we enter. Just do as we do".

"Omi Kiriyama coming in!" Kiriyama called out as he knocked heavily on the door.

"Mi-Mio Osakabe" Mio announced in her usual soft, shy voce.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond introduced with a grin, and with that Kiriyama slid open the door.

"Hm? Where are the other senpai?" Kiriyama asked as the trio walked into and almost empty classroom.

"Homeroom has already started. So they've gone back to their classrooms" a man hunched over in his chair as he typed on his laptop with his back to the door.

"Then what are you doing Kumada? That again? The money?" Kiriyama asked.

"Hmm, the stocks are fluctuating a lot today, so I can't take my eyes away" Kumada told him. "By the way, Kiriyama, I heard a name a name I'm not familiar with. I believe it was Uzumaki" Kumada said.

"Yeah, it's the new guy, Uzumaki! Just like Mio, he's half human, and half one of our own!" Kiriyama told the guy with a big grin on his face.

"New guy? Did I hear you right?" Kumada asked as he got out of his chair. To Naruto's surprise the guy was a giant, easily taller than anyone he's ever met and he's wider than two normal people standing side by side. Kumada had short black hair, thick eyebrows, and a scar running down and over his left eye. The large guy wearing the school's uniform looked down at the blond as he said "And a half-demon to boot?" while examining Naruto. After a moment a big smile spread across his face as he added "I see. To you guys he seems like a half-demon. Fufu". "Uzumaki was it. Nice to meet you. I'm Kumada. Kumada Ryuusei" Kumada introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"I hear your strong" Naruto said as he shook the guys hand while looking up at him with a grin. "Maybe we could have a spare some time?" Naruto asked the guy, getting him to let out a hearty laugh as he held his stomach with his free hand as Mio and Kiriyama looked at him in shock.

"Fuhahaha! That sounds like a wonderful idea! If you're up to it that is!" Kumada happily said as he patted the blond's shoulder, nearly knocking Naruto to the floor. Taking a step back and turning his chair, a small sofa, around with one hand Kumada sat down again. "Fufu, I bet it looks funny, me using one of these" Kumada commented with a grin as he put his, comparably small, laptop on his lap.

"Nah, it would probably look weirder if I used it" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't exactly grow up in a place where people could just use a laptop" Naruto told him.

"As it should be" Kiriyama said, surprising Naruto with the sudden comment. "That machine stinks of humanity. It's not like a brown bear, it doesn't suit a boss" Kiriyama said with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hahahaha, come on, calling me boss. I'm not really someone that important" Kumada told the teen. "We are just a society of non-human people that exists to support each other. I'm just the mediator of this so-called group of friends. Hmm, well we are people who were once animals. As such, we don't necessarily have the common sense that humans have. Mio being the only exception" Kumada explained.

"I-I'm not" Mio softly said as she partially hid behind Kiriyama with a blush. Meanwhile Kiriyama added his own compliment for the girl.

"To put it bluntly, we're stupid. We're stupid people who need a lot of help, and we've crossed into this confusing and mysterious world of humans. For example, when we have tests, we have to study like crazy. We study table manners, like don't wolf down your food. We learn to clean, and not to lick things and such" Kumada further explained.

"And to kill traitors" Kiriyama suddenly added to what Kumada explained.

"Hey, Kiriyama don't threaten" Kumada told the teen.

"But it's true. We don't forgive traitors. You must never reveal our true form to humans. Yet there are those who have revealed it. The Minamoto's. Minamoto Chizuru and Tayura, they are fools. More stupid than we are. They refuse to get along with us. They associate with humans and will eventually reveal our true form!" Kiriyama went on, getting on Naruto's nerves again for the jab at Chizuru. Even if she actually did end up revealing her true form to a human.

"It, it's not their fault. Chizuru is really pretty so all the boys fall for her" Mio spoke up, trying to defend the two.

"She's not pretty enough to do that! If that were the case, Mio is much prettier!" Kiriyama said, making Mio stutter a bit with blush. "Anyway, I will not forgive them. They're trying to make us, to make Kumada, look foolish!" Kiriyama said with a grimace.

"You know, I'm actually human, not a half-demon" Naruto said, leaving Kiriyama and Mio speechless for a few moments as Kumada just sat there with a smirk, having already figure that out.

"You, tricked us?" Kiriyama started, getting over the shock enough to talk. "You tricked me, and Mio?" the teen asked the blond.

"I tried to tell you, but someone dragged me here before I could get a word out" Naruto told the boy.

"I thought I had finally met another half-demon" Mio said as tears began to run down her cheeks. "No way, I'm scared, humans are scary" the half-frog girl said as she hid behind Kiriyama.

"Now you've gone and made Mio cry, and I'm on the verge of tears too" Kiriyama said with a glare, despite the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, s-sorry. Honestly, I didn't mean to trick you" Naruto apologized as he took a step back, feeling guilty at the moment.

"Bastard! Liar! Coward!" Kiriyama yelled out as he jumped at the blond with razor sharp slashes of his hands.

"The hell Kiriyama! You're trying to take my head off because of a misunderstanding!?" Naruto let out as he dodged the strikes made by the guy.

"Shut it!" Kiriyama yelled out before seeing the blond disappear from his sight. "Wha?" the teen asked before he found himself captured by the blond as Naruto slipped his arms under his arms from behind and lifting him off the ground.

"Would you calm down already!?" the blond asked as Kiriyama kicked and squirmed in his hold, trying to hit the blond. Figuring he wasn't going to get through to the guy Naruto came up with a different idea. "Hey, Mio, could you help calm him down?" Naruto asked the girl, feeling another pain of gilt when he saw her jump slightly with a scared look still on her face. "Mio, I really am sorr-Ghaah!" Naruto was apologizing again when Kiriyama slammed the back of his head into Naruto's nose. "Son of a!" Naruto let out as he let go of Kiriyama to hold his nose.

Kiriyama was about to go back to attacking the blond when a rock was thrown through the window. "Stop right there!" Chizuru yelled as her and Tayura crashed through the broken window, surprising everyone. "What are you, doing to Naruto!?" Chizuru shouted at Kiriyama before kicking him across the room.

"Chizuru" Naruto said, still surprised by their sudden arrival as the girl turned to him.

"Naruto! You're hurt!" Chizuru said in worry as she rushed over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "I wont ever forgive them for this!" Chizuru said as she held Naruto tightly against herself.

"This class isn't free you know" Kumada told them as more of a passing comment then anything, already sweeping up the mess.

"Let's get out of here Chizuru. If the others show up this will become a hassle" Tayura told the fox girl.

"Yeah. Can you walk on your ow-" Chizuru was asking when Naruto slipped out of her embrace for the second time that day.

"Chizuru, you don't half to worry abo-" Naruto was telling the girl when he too was interrupted.

"Nga! Wait you three moronic siblings!" Kiriyama yelled, apparently having not heard Naruto earlier about the sibling thing. "You think you can leave in piece!?" Kiriyama yelled, holding his the side of his head that slammed into the wall.

"It figures a typical victim like you would say such a lame line" Chizuru said to the teen in response.

"I'm not a victim! I'm a victor!" Kiriyama shouted.

"Hey Tayura, have a go at him like you fellow idiots usually do" Chizuru told her brother.

"I don't want to. This guy is a pain in the ass. It's not worth it" Tayura told her, neither of them taking Kiriyama as a threat.

"Don't treat me like an idiot! You moronic siblings! I'll cut you into-" Kiriyama was yelling when a tug on his sleeve silenced him. "Mio?" the teen asked as he looked down to see the girl standing next to him.

"Uzumaki, you're hurt right? I-I can help heal you, if y-you want me to" Mio meekly offered.

"W-What!? But Mio, he's a no good lying human!" Kiriyama said, just as surprised as the others.

"I know, but" the girl started while looking at the floor when the door slid open.

"What are you doing!? It's time for homeroom!" Yatsuka-sensei yelled out as he entered the room.

'Ya-Yatsuka-sensei!?' Naruto thought as everyone stared at the man.

"Hmm?" the man gave a smirk when his eyes landed on Naruto. "I see, you made your way here a lot faster than I expected Uzumaki" Yatsuka-sensei admitted as he stood there.

"huh? You" Naruto began, his eyes widened in surprise. "You were expecting me to come here?" Naruto asked the man, something that the other students were now curious about as well.

"Jiraiya didn't explain anything to you, did he?" Yatsuka-sensei asked after staring at the blonds confused face for a moment.

"Ero-sannin!? All he said was that I'd be coming to this place as a student!" Naruto told the man.

"I see, then it would seem that I should explain things to you before you can cause any more trouble. Like what happened yesterday in the music room" Yatsuka-sensei said, particularly catching Kumada's attention at the mention of the music room. "To put it bluntly, this is a correctional facility for bad youkai" Yatsuka-sensei started his explanation. "You know that youkai exist, but that there were so many in this world is something I doubt you were aware of when you came to our world" Yatsuka-sensei said, peeking Kiriyama, Mio, and Kumada's interests at the offhanded mention of him coming to this world. "Most of these youkai live among humans, blended into their society. But among them are those who cannot get along. They are unable to live life as though they were humans. As you can see, most of the students are delinquents and would end up causing problems for those around them" the man said, indirectly directing Naruto's attention to the others in the room.

"So, all the youkai here are delinquents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they were all seized and brought here. I am the officer in charge of guiding these youkai" Yatsuka-sensei told him, resting his bamboo sword in his hands. "Humans have their ways, and youkai have their ways as well. There are even youkai prisons. And like I said before these guys are all delinquents, but aren't bad enough to be sent to prison. So they are placed under observation. I guess the best way to say it is that they're being rehabilitated" Yatsuka-sensei informs the blond.

"And, you send them to school for that?" Naruto asks.

"Rather than being criminals, their problem is that they just can't blend in with humans. So this is training, not punishment. They have contact with humans in the real world. They get to study. They can learn the most basic of human rules here" the man explains. "Uzumaki, you came from a world were a man shooting fire from his mouth or running effortlessly across a pool of water would be passed off as an everyday occurrence. As such, you will be treated, for all intensive purposes, as if you were one of the school's youkai students. Though you wouldn't be send to prison for a severe violation of school rules like they would, you would be sent back to your own world" Yatsuka-sensei told him, once again confusing and intriguing Kiriyama, Mio, and Kumada with this talk of another world.

'Prison?!' Naruto ran through his head as the events of yesterday went through his head.

"I'm already aware of what happened in the music room" Yatsuka-sensei said, surprising Naruto, Chizuru, and Tayura. "Jiraiya was keeping an eye on you" Yatsuka-sensei explained before any of them could question why he knew. "No ordinary students were involved so you won't be penalized for it, but you had best be more careful from now on" Yatsuka-sensei warned the blond with a hard stare.

"Y-Yes sensei!" Naruto told him. standing up straight as a slight shiver went down his back at that look.

"Uzumaki" Naruto heard Kumada from directly behind him. "You said you wanted to spar with me, right?" Kumada asked as the blond turned to face him, surprising Chizuru and Tayura that Naruto would ask such a thing. "A human that's treated as a youkai, and can cause the damage done to the music room, I would regret it if I couldn't put your strength to the test" Kumada said with a smirk.

"Quit screwing around!" Chizuru let out as she moved between Kumada and Naruto. "Hey! Don't you have anything to say about this!?" Chizuru asked Yatsuka-sensei.

"As long as they don't destroy any more of the school, involve ordinary students, or kill one another then their free to have their battle" Yatsuka-sensei told her, much to the girl's dismay.

"Fine!" Chizuru frustratedly let our before hugging the blond again. "But I'm coming with him! Naruto and I are as one!" Chizuru told Kumada as she held Naruto close to her.

"Hahaha! I see! I have no problem with that" Kumada happily said before Naruto could get a word in to try and talk Chizuru out of it. "Let's decide when and where our duel will happen" Kumada told them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is done, a bit shorter than the others, but it moves the story along. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

"You know, this isn't what I was expecting when you told me about special training" Naruto commented as he and Chizuru entered an amusement park. It was probably a good thing she came over to pick him up, otherwise he'd be walking around in his shinobi gear, he'd probably get confused for a cosplayer had that happened. Instead he had to change into something more casual when Chizuru explained to him what their special training was.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Chizuru asked as she latched onto his arm while wearing a sundress and the type of hat one would expect to be paired with it. "A date is the perfect way to improve our bond, and the closer we are the more powerful we'll be when we join together" Chizuru told him as she leaned in to whisper it into his ear.

'But, I kinda wanted to fight Kumada by myself' Naruto thought to himself, a blush on his face as a result of being unuse to a girl being so intimately close to him. Though his blush died down some when a pair of hands pried the couple apart.

"High school students should behave like high school students. Got it?" Akane told the pair as she moved between them, surprising Naruto and Chizuru that the girl was even there.

"Akane? Tayura?" Naruto questioned as he looked from the class rep to the fox boy standing a few steps behind her. "What? Are the two of you out here for special training as well?" Naruto directed his question at Tayura as Akane gave the blond an odd look.

"Why would I?" Tayura immediately shot back. "Though I'm fighting that idiot, Kiriyama. The reason I'm with Asahina is" Tayura began to say when Chizuru interrupted.

"You came to disrupt us?" Chizuru questioned with a displeased expression and her arms folded under her bust, making Tayura feel uneasy. "So Tayura? Yesterday, when I asked you what a good place for a date was, you said 'you should go to an amusement park'" Chizuru said, immediately followed by Akane.

"So Minamoto? Yesterday, when you called me and asked me to accompany you as a friend, I said 'I don't want to go to an amusement park!'" Akane said, both girls giving him a look saying that he should chose his next words carefully.

"Let's not waste a Saturday fighting" Tayura said after a few nervous chuckles as he turned around and started walking off, Akane and Chizuru complaining behind him.

Some time later

"Isn't this fun Naruto?" Chizuru asked the blond as she looked over at him from the front cart of the roller-coaster the group got on.

"Don't know yet" the blond told her as the carts were slowly being pulled up to the top of the first drop. "But I can definitely say I'm excited!" Naruto told her with a goofy grin as he excitedly anticipated his first roller-coaster ride, making Chizuru smile fondly at his happy mode.

"Heh, I can't, stand these things" Tayura commented from his seat in the cart behind Naruto and Chizuru.

"Then be quiet" Akane calmly told him from her seat next to him.

"O-Oh, what do you know? These" Tayura was telling her when he went silent at seeing how close to the top they were.

"Almost Naruto!" Chizuru excitedly says as the coaster comes to a brief stop at the top. "Look, look look. Here we go!" the black haired fox girl joyfully said as the coaster began it's speedy descent. Naruto and Chizuru had a blast going down the track as the girl held onto her hat to keep iot from flying away. Meanwhile behind the couple, Tayura had all but passed out in fear while Akane sat calmly beside him. After the roller-coaster the group made their trek around the park, going on rides and playing games.

"Ahh damn it!" Akane yelled as her and Tayura stood outside the haunted house. "Hey Minamoto! Because you took so long in the haunted house, they gave us the slip!" Akane complained as she looked around the immediate area for the two while Tayura leaned over a few passes behind her, trying to pull himself together. "You're hopeless" Akane commented as she looked back at the teen recovering from the scares of the haunted house. "I'll get you something to drink, so take a break at that table" Akane told him as she pointed over to an area with many tables in it.

"Ha, I feel restored" Tayura said as he set his drink down on the table.

"All that stuff is make believe. Besides, being afraid of ghosts and goblins is-" Akane was telling the teen when Tayura spoke up.

"If they were real, I wouldn't mind. it's the fake ones that" the still slightly drained teen said before stopping himself while leaning back in his chair. "Never mind, ah!" Tayura was saying in response to the questioning look Akane had when he spotted Naruto and Chizuru on the marry-go-round.

"Ahh! We found them!" Akane called out as she was about to chase the pair down, only to stop in her tracks when she felt her sleeve being held. "What" Akane was beginning to ask the ten as she turned back, but stopped herself from continuing further when she say the look on Tayura's face. In defeat, Akane moved over to an empty seat at the table. "You've gotta be kidding me" Akane said as she flopped down in the chair. "Are you, supporting their relationship now? Or do you want them to break up?" Akane asked the teen as Chizuru was leading Naruto off to a different part of the park. "I have no idea what you're trying to accomplish, Minamoto" the class rep told him.

"Even I, am not sure anymore" Tayura admitted as he rested his arms behind his head. "I have supportive feelings. After all, Chizuru finally found someone" Tayura told her.

"Finally found someone? Are you saying that the two of you were scheming" Akane asked him.

"That was the idea" Tayura told her while looking off to the side. "Then, it worked" the teen added, thinking of the blond running around with his sister.

"Why would you do that?" the class rep asked as she leaned slightly on the table.

"One after another, all the guys would turn her down. Chizuru was devastated" Tayura started with his cheek resting lazily in the palm of his hand. "With all the terrible rumors going around, nobody wanted to go near her. So she used me. I would threaten the guys she confessed to" Tayura told Akane.

After a moment of silence between the two, "I see" Akane started. "I always thought she was just playing innocent in front of Uzumaki, but that is her true self" Akane admitted.

"Probably" Tayura said as he took another sip from his cup.

"So, what about your true self?" Akane asked, getting the boys attention. "I know you said that you have supportive feelings but" Akane was saying when she railed off slightly.

"I also said that I wasn't sure" Tayura finished for her. "Hmm, how can I say this" the teen wondered as he stirred his straw around in his drink. "Looking at Chizuru's happy face, I want to give them my blessing. And yet, when I see the two of them together, it really upsets me" Tayura elaborated.

"It's just as I thought" Akane commented.

"What?" Tayura asked the girl.

"Your feelings for Chizuru are not those of a sibling" Akane told him. "How should I say this" the girl wondered to herself as she thought it over in her head. "I know. It's like a parent and child" Akane said, surprising Tayura with her conclusion. "If you think of it as a jealous son whose mother just got remarried, it fits your profile perfectly" Akane further explained.

"Huh? What the hell?" Tayura asked before giving the idea some thought. "Well, you really think so?" Tayura asked as he sat in his seat with his chin resting on his loosely clenched right hand.

"Yes. I do" Akane told him as she got up with her empty drink.

"It sounds like a reasonable conclusion to me" a man's voice said from behind Tayura, startling the teen ans stopping Akane halfway to the trash can.

"Who asked you to eavesdrop old man!?" Tayura questioned with a small, embarrassed blush as he turned in his chair to face the old man with long spiky white hair pulled into a ponytail behind him.

"Sorry" the man with red lines stretching from his eyes to just before his jawline apologized from his seat at the table behind the two teens. "I just came here to see how Naruto's first date turned out, but got a little sidetracked by you kid's conversation" the man told them.

"Uzumaki?" Akane questioned since he mentioned Naruto. "Who are you, and how do you know Uzumaki?" the girl asked him as she came to stand next to her and Tayura's table, getting the man to smirk.

"I'm glad you asked" the man said as he got out of his chair. "I have trained on Mount Myoboku, mastered the arts of a sage, I've made women swoon just by passing by. Before you stands a legend. That's right! I am none other than than the toad sage Jiraiya!" Jiraiya introduced himself, getting weird looks from Akane and Tayura, along with other park goers, from the odd dance and pose that accompanied it.

'Is this the Jiraiya Yatsuka-sensei mentioned?' Tayura wondered as he looked a the man with an unimpressed expression.

"Legendary? Toad sage?" Akane questioned after a moments pause.

"Well" Jiraiya began as he let his pose drop. "I'm a lot more famous back home" the old pervert told them as he returned to his seat. "As for how I know Naruto" Jiraiya began as he worked out how best to put it. "Well, I guess you could say I'm kinda like his legal guardian" Jiraiya said with a small nod to himself.

"You, are his legal guardian?" Akane asked, suddenly wondering how Naruto could be as normal as he is.

"What's that look for? Think I can't take care of that knuckle-headed idiot?" Jiraiya asked the girl. Akane's expression told the man exactly what she thought of that. "Hmph, well, all I really do is pay for the roof over his head and make sure he doesn't fall behind in his training. Everything else he can basically take care of himself" Jiraiya told them.

"Training?" Akane questioned. "That reminds me" the girl started as she turned to look at Tayura. "You and Uzumaki are here for special training, right?" Akane asked.

"Ah, yeah, I guess we did" Tayura told her as he looked away.

"That Kumada guy is suppose to be strong right?" Jiraiya mused to himself, catching the other two's attention.

"Kumada?" Akane questioned as she turned back to Jiraiya. "You mean the Kumada that handles the delinquents? Don't tell me Uzumaki's-" Akane was saying when Jiraiya interrupted her.

"And if he is?" Jiraiya asked, stopping the girl mid-sentence as he looked her in the eye. "Don't worry" Jiraiya told her with a wave after a moment of silence between them. "You have my word that I won't allow anyone to get hurt during their little hang out" Jiraiya told her.

"We can finally have a moment of peace to ourselves. Those guys just wont leave us be" Chizuru said as she looked out the window of the ferris wheel carriage they were riding in. "But" Chizuru started as she turned to face the blond sitting opposite from her. "Today was fun. A lot of fun. This may be the most fun I've had in my live" Chizuru told him with a warm smile.

"Come on, you're exaggerating" Naruto told her with a smirk.

"Ahh, you're thinking 'What is she talking about? She was born four-hundred years ago!'" Chizuru accused him as she leaned forward.

"What!? No! I wasn't thinking that at all" Naruto told her, taken aback slightly. 'Though, now that she mentions it' the blond couldn't help but let the thought slip into his mind. "Honestly, this is probably the most fun I've ever had too" Naruto told her. "I've, never been to an amusement park before" Naruto said.

"Hmm, I see" Chizuru said with a smile. "Naruto" Chizuru said as she got up from her seat. "You, are so cute" Chizuru told him while giving him a hug. "And, you're so strong. But, it's okay to let me spoil you" Chizuru told him as his arms shakily came up behind her.

pushing his hesitation down, Naruto brought his hands in, returning her embrace. "That doesn't sound too bad" Naruto said as the two of them sat there in their carriage, holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back once more to bring you another chapter. Sorry if it took longer than you were expecting but I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

"So you're really not going to let Chizuru posses you?" Tayura asked while leaning against the stair railing as he watched Naruto and Chizuru coming up them.

"I intended to take Kumada on by myself when I challenged him in the first place. Besides, I can handle myself in a fight" Naruto told the teen as they came up to him.

Glancing over to Chizuru, who's face clearly said she wasn't happy with Naruto's decision, and then back to Naruto Tayura gave a heavy sigh. "I hope you're right about that" Tayura told him as he followed them up to the roof.

"You're late! Can you at least be on time for a duel" Yatsuka-sensei offhandedly reprimanded the newly arrived trio as him and Jiraiya stood off to the side. Standing further down the roof was Kumada, Kiriyama, and Mio.

"So you actually showed up" Kiriyama said as he sent a glare at Naruto.

"Did you expect me to just run and hide?" Naruto asked with a smirk as him, Chizuru, and Tayura came to a stop a few feet away from them.

"For a human, yeah I did" Kiriyama told him.

Seeing an irritated tick from the blond, Kumada decided to say something before their friendly chatter devolved into an argument. "When you said you and Naruto were as one I had expected something more than simply fighting side by side" Kumada commented with a grin as he looked between Naruto and Chizuru.

"Hmph! Naruto doesn't want to be possessed for this!" Chizuru said as she turned her back to Naruto, almost making him feel guilty as her ears and tail popping out as her black hair turned golden blond.

"I said I wanted to spar with him so I have to at least try to beat him on my own don't I?" Naruto asked, fearing they'd end up continuing the argument that led to them being late in the first place.

"I see" Kumada commented with a wide grin. "I don't mind if you want to fight like that, but don't hesitate to combine if you feel like it. I'm quite interested in how strong you'd be in that sate" Kumada told them.

"I'll keep that in mind" the blond boy told him.

"Now that we're all here" Yatsuka-sensei began, getting everyone's attention. "Let me explain the rules" the man told them.

"Rules? In a fight between youkai?" Tayura asked.

"It's fine, right?" Jiraiya asked before Yatsuka-sensei could reply, getting a slightly annoyed look from the man at being cut off. "With part of the school having been destroyed recently any more sever damage would stir up rumors. It's best if we keep regular students from getting paranoid over something like this" Jiraiya told the teen.

"Wont we be seen by normal people if we're fighting on the roof?" Tayura then asked.

"You don't need to worry" Yatsuka-sensei said as he reached down to pick up an bolt that had been forgotten up here at some point in the past. "Look" the man said as he tossed it up into a barrier of sand that became visible for a brief time afterwards. "A barrier has already been set up. You can't see inside the barrier, and it wont break from regular attacks, so you fight all you want" the man explained.

"Sand" Chizuru commented as a few particles of sand landed in her open hand. "That means he's allowing this duel" the girl said as she stared at the sand in her hand.

"Would you stop referring to the boss as 'he'" Yatsuka-sensei told the blond fox. "Well, let's leave it at that" the man said as he raised his bamboo sword. "Let's go! Begin!" Yatsuka-sensei announced.

Without hesitation Naruto launched himself at Kumada landing a solid punch in the middle of the youkai's forehead, freezing everyone else as they couldn't help but watch what would happen. The blonds cocky grin faded slightly however when the guy didn't seem bothered by the strike in the least. "You're certainly fast for a human" Kumada praised the blond before slamming a fist in his gut, sending him flying back.

"Naruto!" Chizuru cried out as the blond flew past her and many of the other youkai there wondering if it really was a god idea for him to be here.

"What are you all looking at?" The blond asked as he got back on his feet, holding his stomach. "I've been hit harder, so you don't need to worry about me" Naruto said with a smirk as he ran back at Kumada.

"Don't tell me I shouldn't be worried about you. That will just make me worry more!" Chizuru told the blond, happy that he was alright as she went in to attack Kumada as well.

"How long are you going to stand their watching? We're suppose to be fighting as well you know!?" Kiriyama questioned Tayura who was obviously more interested in watching their fight than actually focusing on his fight.

'Hmph, guess I can't call him a coward' Tayura thought to himself, ignoring Kiriyama's complaints.

"Stop ignoring me!" Kiriyama roared as he launched a punch at the fox, his arms coated in wind as sharp as any blade, and just missing as Tayura ducked under his swing.

"Would you" Chizuru began as she held her leg back, part of her shirt having been torn by one of Kumada's glancing blows beforehand. "Die already" the blond girl finished as she slammed her lag into the side of Kumada's face, hitting the scare over his eye. Before she had the chance to get out of the guy's reach Chizuru found herself being lifter off the ground by her tail. "Ow! That hurts!" Chizuru yelled out as she coated her tail in fox fire at the same time Naruto had jumped at Kumada from behind and landed a drop kick on the top of the guy's head.

Letting go lest he receive unnecessary burns Kumada quickly reached up and grabbed the other blond's lag and tossed him down onto his back next to Chizuru who had landed on her feet. "That hurt! Were you trying to rip my tail off you brute?" Chizuru complained as she held the base of her tail, beside her Naruto was already back up on his feet.

"You too, I can't afford to get any more handsome than I already am" Kumada said with a smirk while holding his hand over his scared eye, around them a few remnants of Chizuru's fox fire still floated in the air.

Holding out his hand Yatsuka-sensei cut off one of those left over flames before it could hit Mio. "Osakabe, stand back a little more, you can't fight, right" Yatsuka-sensei advised the girl standing next to him.

"R-Right, afterwards I'm going to" Mio was meekly saying when Yatsuka-sensei began again.

"Anyway, look at Minamoto, what kind of underwear is that?" the man asked as he drew the girl's attention to the frilly lase underwear showing through Chizuru's torn and burnt clothes.

"Y-Yatsuka-sensei! You're" Mio was saying with a blush as she jumped to conclusions about the man.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I was just thinking it wasn't fitting of a fight" Yatsuka-sensei defended himself.

"I can hear you, you perverted teacher! What you just said could get you fired!" Chizuru yelled at the man as her attention turned to him rather than Kumada. "Besides" the girl started as she reached for the hem of her shirt. "These are my battle underwear!" Chizuru said with every once of seriousness as she pulled up her shirt to show off her bra even more.

'This, isn't what I had in mind when I asked for a fight' Naruto thought to himself as he averted his eyes from the girl with a small blush. Somehow, seeing her like that just feels far more stimulating than seeing her completely naked.

"This isn't that kind of battle fool!" Yatsuka-sensei shouted at the girl.

"I know! This is for my date later with Naruto!" Chizuru shot back at the man.

"That's even worse, like you're a whore" Yatsuka-sensei told her as Jiraiya started laughing.

"Hahaha! You hear that Naruto? You'd better not get hurt to badly or else you wont be able to fully enjoy that date!" the white haired man told his blond apprentice with a wide grin on his face.

"Don't encourage them like that!/I don't need to hear something like that from you!" Yatsuka-sensei/Naruto yelled at the old pervert.

"Fufufufu, you're going on a date after this? You make it sound like you're winning" Kumada spoke up as Chizuru finished putting her shirt back in place.

"Do you have a problem?" Chizuru asked as as she sent a small glare at the guy.

"No. With this, it looks like I can start getting serious too" Kumada answers her as he lets his supersede strength boil over to the forefront.

After a brief pause, "Are you ready?" Chizuru asked the guy.

"Go ahead" was Kumada simple reply.

"Beast" the blond fox girl commented when a 'poof' sound next to her caught her attention.

"Well if you're not holding back anymore, than I guess I can hit you with everything I've got" Naruto said with a grin as he now stood alongside several clones.

"Aaaaaaaah, y-you got meeeeee" Tayura said as he laid on the ground after receiving a glancing blow.

"Wha!? Get serious!" a now very annoyed Kiriyama told the guy.

"Looks like it's your win. With these wounds I can't fight anymore" Tayura calmly said as he had his head comfortable propped up with his arm.

"Stop playing around! This isn't my victory!" Kiriyama told Tayura.

"Man oh man, they're really going at it" Tayura thought aloud as he watched the fight between the others with a slight grimace. 'He seems perfectly fine fighting at this level' the teen thought with a small sigh as Naruto tried to overwhelm Kumada with numbers. 'Why'd I have to get dragged into this?' the boy wondered.

"Hey Kumada!" the blonds voice from behind caught Kumada's attention just in time for him to glance over he shoulder and see Naruto run at him with a sphere of some kind of energy swirling around in the palm of his hand. "Let's see if you're still standing after this!" the blond called out as he rammed the jutsu into Kumada's back. "Eh?" the blond questioned as the jutus died down, leaving the back of Kumada shirt in tatters and a large portion of his back damaged, and yet the guy still stood tall.

"He heha, hahahaha! That one hurt like hell! You've got some real power there!" Kumada happily said as he turned around to face the blond with a fist ready to send him fly again.

Bring hid arms up to absorb some of the impending force Naruto hadn't expected Chizuru to jump in the way, getting sent into him as the two of them went skidding across the roof. After the two of them came to a stop Naruto gently lifter the girl up as he asked "Chizuru, you alright?".

"Yeah" the girl told him with a smile despite the slight wince that went along with it.

Letting out a relieved sigh Naruto turned his attention back to Kumada 'Damn, if he can just soak up a rasangan like that then well be here for a while'. Looking back down at the blond in his arms 'If this continues than she might really get hurt' Naruto thought as he came to a conclusion. "You said we were going on a date after this, right?" Naruto asked the girl, getting an odd look from her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Chizuru asked him.

"Then we can't be wasting anymore time here, now can we?" Naruto asked before leaning in and kissing the girl.

"You two finally getting serious then?" Yatsuka-sensei asked as Naruto was left with Chizuru's clothes laying in his lap.

"Who says we weren't being serious before?" Naruto asked as he started folding the clothes Chizuru left behind, his temporary tail swishing back and forth behind him. With that finished the blond then took the clothes and ran over to Mio. "Mind holding onto these for a bit?" the blond asked as he handed Chizuru's things to Mio. "Okay, you better be ready for this Kumada!" Naruto said as he turned back to the man and started walking up to him.

Bring his fist back Kumada went to attack the blond once more, only to hit thin air as Naruto seemed to effortlessly slip past his fist and delivered his own strike to the center of Kumada's forehead, toppling him over onto his back. "No way! This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!" Kiriyama said in shock as he pinched his cheek.

"He took Kumada down from the front?" Tayura questioned as he pinched Kiriyama's other cheek.

"Come on, why, do I, have to, go through" Akane was saying while climbing over the school gate, though was cut short when she went to jump down and landed on her face. "Ugh ughh" Akane groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. "This is all that Jiraiya guy's fault! Saying that Uzumaki and Kumada are going to, argh! Where are they!?" the class rep said with a grimace when something caught her attention. "What, is that?" Akane wondered as she stared at the obscured school roof, trying to figure out what was blocking her view.

"Hey, Kumada, you mind if we wrap this up?" Naruto asked the youkai, both of them having their far share of bruises.

"Ha, sure, but I wonder what you have in mind for finishing this" Kumada told him as he stood ready for anything. Kumada didn't have to wait long however as flames began to envelop Naruto's arms and the visage of a large fox made of fire formed behind him. "I see" Kumada said with a grin. "Then here we go!" the guy called out as he rushed towards the blond.

Just as Naruto was about to unleash his fox fire Kumada vanished from his sight. 'Fast' the thought ran through his mind as he looked around for the guy, quickly finding Kumada above him.

"Oh no! You guys, run!" Yatsuka-sensei called out to the others as Naruto avoided Kumada's blow that shattered the roof with enough force that the destruction reached over to the others.

'Naruto, now's our chance!' Chizuru told the blond as they were now above Kumada. With that, Naruto unleashed the power of their fire.

Making her way up to the school's front door Akane felt an unfamiliar sensation and warmth coming from above her and glanced up just in time to see Naruto's fox fire consuming a portion of the roof that had started to fall due to Kumada's last attack, and saving her from an untimely end. "T-Thank goodness" Tayura let out, having seen Akane after being forced over to the edge of the roof by Kumada's destructive power. Looking away from the girl, who had fallen down in shock, "W-Where is he? Uzumaki?" Tayura asked as he looked around. His sherch ended quickly as he spotted the blond holding Mio in a bridle carry off to the side of the destroyed portion of the roof, having caught her before she could fall.

"You okay, Mio? Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the blushing girl in his arms.

'Not fair!' Chizuru's voice rang out in his head before she ended the possession. "Naruto you little cheater! Hug me too! Carry me like a princess!" Chizuru told the blond as most of her wait rested on his shoulder, making it awkward to stand with Mio in his arms as well.

"Minamoto!" Akanes loud shout reached up to the roof, shocking the others as they hadn't noticed her like Tayura had happened to do. "What the hell are you doing up there? The roof is broken, wait for me up there!" Akane told Tayura before heading into the school to make her way up to the roof.

Looking over to the others Tayura hesitantly said "She saw that".

"What are you doing idiot?" Chizuru asked as she stood there with her hands on her hips after Naruto had put her and Mio down.

"There's no helping it, someone was going to find out sooner or later" Kumada, who had made it through all of that surprisingly well, said as he stood next to Naruto and Chizuru.

"This is all your fault" Chizuru told the youkai as Mio handed her her clothes back and with a few hearty laughs Kumada apologized.

"This isn't a laughing matter" Yatsuka-sensei told them. "We can't have our normal students finding out about our school's secret, do something fool" Yatsuka-sensei further told them.

"Wha? Do something?" Chizuru asked, unsure how any of them could cover this mess up. Fortunately for them someone was already working on that.

Quickly opening the roof door after running up the stairs, Akane found herself very confused as Yatsuka-sensei was the only one standing on the seemingly undamaged roof. "No way. I'm sure they" the girl said in disbelieve as she stood there dumbly.

"What are you doing? Today is Sunday!" Yatsuka-sensei told her.

"S-Sensei! Didn't the roof just" Akane begain before becoming rather animated as she described what she'd seen, "Go boom and something fell, and there was a red thing that looked like an animal. Then another kaboom and when it exploded?".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Yatsuka-sensei told her.

After a brief pause, "Also, was Minamoto here?" Akane asked.

"Minamoto and company were playing with fireworks here" Yatsuka-sensei told her.

"That did not look like firew-" Akane was saying when Yatsuka-sensei cut her off.

"And I kicked them out. See, there they go" the man said as he pointed over the railing at several figures running away from the building.

"If you'll excuse me!" the class rep said as she turned around and headed back down the stairs.

After giving enough time for her to have made it a good distance away, "Everything should be fine, right?" the man said as everyone else rose up out of the sand the roof was currently made out of.

"So" Naruto began as everyone was busy removing sand from their person. "Are you a youkai as well, Sahara-sensei" Naruto asked the woman as she stood next to the group with her hair free of the braids it was typically in.

"Hm, that's not exactly correct. Let's talk about this later" the woman told the blond as sand moved back into place, repairing the broken roof.

"Hey, how'd you do that? Iron sand?" Tayura asked as he tried to shake loose some of the sand that had formed the railing but found that no matter what it seemed like an ordinary mettle railing.

"Fool, get over here" Yatsuka-sensei told him before the man found himself being swallowed by the sand below him.

"You're the fool" Sahara-sensei told the man as he was left with nothing but his head visible.

"Boss" Yatsuka-sensei said as he did his best to look over at the woman.

"What was your role suppose to be?" Sahara-sensei questioned the man with her arms folded under her bust.

"The duel's judge" Yatsuka-sensei answered.

"Then why didn't you stop them earlier? You're lucky that no one died this time. You even allowed a normal student to get involved. If she had been harmed do you know what would've happened to us all?" the woman asked him.

"Hey, hold on a minute. No one got hurt and Akane didn't figure anything out. Can't you go easy on the guy?" Naruto said as he came to Yatsuka-sensei's defense.

"If you can't handle the job than I wont give you anymore" Sahara-sensei said as she turned away from them. "Stay there and reflect on your failure" the woman told Yatsuka-sensei as she began to walk away.

"Uzumaki, to think that I'd need to be saved by you" Yatsuka-sensei said. "You guys should be fine, no matter what kind of power you obtain. Since you guys went and saved Kumada, Kusakabe, Asahina, and finally me" Yatsuka-sensei told the blond.

"Uhm, sensei?" the blond questioned. He hadn't done anything he normally wouldn't have and it was a bit strange to have him say something like that.

"Get going already! It's embarrassing enough just being stuck here" Yatsuka-sensei told Naruto.

"Hehe, sure, I'll see you at school sensei!" Naruto told the guy with a grin as he went to chase after the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, back with a new chapter! Though I have to admit, it's been quite a while since I updated this story hasn't it? I'll try to get chapter 8 out soon, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

"I got you now!" Chizuru happily said as she flung herself at her blond boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck as she clung to him.

"Following me home ag-gumph!?" Naruto was saying with a cheerful grin when the dark haired teen directed his face into her bosom.

"You don't have training today, right?" the fox stated more than asked as Naruto struggled between her breasts.

"...zuru! Not in public!" Naruto breathed out as he pushed himself out of the girl's grasp, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It had been a month since the two of them had started going out, and when he wasn't pushing himself to the bone with training he was spending time with the fox girl. She'd been very openly affectionate with him since the start, but recently it seemed like she had taken that affection to a new level of intensity, regardless of time or location.

"Huh, but Naruto," Chizuru began with a thoughtful look as on of er arms came to rest under her gifted breasts. "You love sticking your face in my chest" Chizuru slowly said, deliberately drawing attention to her breasts with each word she spoke, getting a sizeable blush from the blond.

"Th-That doesn't matter at the moment" the blond told her, averting his eyes from the girl's bosom.

"What's wrong? Are my breasts not enough to satisfy you anymore?" Chizuru questioned, getting Naruto to stutter out a startled 'What?'. "Well, if that's the case" Chizuru begins with a sultry look, her hand reaching down for the hem of her skirt. "Would you like to try your hand on this end?" the fox girl asked as she lifted up her skirt to show the blond her panties.

"We're in the middle of the street!" Naruto blurted out as his hands shot out to push the girl's skirt back down, surprising Chizuru. "Try to think about where you are before doing something like this" Naruto told his girlfriend with a faint blush.

"Sorry Naruto" Chizuru told the blond with a warm smile, before letting out a series of small moans.

The moans and increased breathing alerted Naruto to that fact that his hands were at the moment so very close to the girl's "Ah! Sorry Chizuru!" Naruto let out as he yanked his hands away.

"What are you apologizing for?" Chizuru asked, placing a hand over her heart beating heart. "I wouldn't have complained if you'd taken it further" the girl honestly said, giving the blond a wide smile.

"But" Naruto started, looking at the girl like she was crazy. "Anyone could walk by and see us you know?" Naruto told her. The streets were rather vacant at the moment, by the possibility still remained.

"Oh, I see. It's fine so long as no one sees?" Chizuru said, sort of understanding why sex in the middle of the street wasn't the most pleasing idea. "Then here we go!" the girl called out, her black hair changing to a golden blond hue as her fox ears and tail revealed themselves. "Tada!" the blond fox cheerfully said after she finished transforming, striking a cute pose.

"Ch-Chizuru! Are you mad?!" Naruto asked the girl as he frantically looked around for anyone who might see her like this. Naruto was about to grab the girl and dart into an alleyway of hoe onto a roof where prying eyes wouldn't be able to spot them when the girl gently cupped his cheeks and turned his gaze to her.

"Don't worry, I've erected a barrier. Who ever gets close will get the feeling 'this area is dangerous' and leave. I've gone into this form to use this ability" Chizuru explains to the blond boy.

"Oh, good" Naruto lets out, visibly relieved to hear that. "But, could you not scare me like that?" Naruto asks her.

"Hehe, sure, I wont scare you like that" the blond fox said with a few light chuckles as her hands moved to rest on her boyfriend's shoulders. "But you know," the blond beauty started with a playful smirk as she leaned into the blond boy. "It's just the two us now. No one will come interfere, in fact, no one will come at all. So now there's no nothing for you to worry about" Chizuru told the blond, though for some reason that only made him worry more.

"Now then," Chizuru started, licking her lips. "Let's have some fun!" the girl excitedly said as she knocked the blond boy to the ground, making short work of her clothes once they were there.

"Chizuru! What are you doing!?" Naruto asked the bra and panty clad teen as he tried to keep her hands away from his shirt's buttons. It was at times like this where all of his training simply failed him. If he were to push her way or slip out of her grasp she might get upset, he couldn't fight back because, well, hurting her in any sense was the last thing he wanted to do, and doing nothing would, well it would be doing nothing.

"What's wrong now?" Chizuru asked, pressing her near naked breasts around the blond's arm. "What's wrong with you? You said you like me, but you're rejecting me?" the blond fox asked, her expression a mixture of a glare and a pout.

"What? I'm not-I do love you!" Naruto blurted out, worried that he'd done something wrong. Why was dating so hard?

"Then everything is fine. Let's become one!" Chizuru told the blond that was now under her. Despite saying that, Chizuru was taken off guard when the boy took hold of her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Just as the girl was starting to push the kiss further, she found her lips vacant and her blond boyfriend was no longer under her. "Naru-" the girl was questioning when she felt her white shirt being draped over her shoulders.

"Chizuru, do you really want our first time to be like this? In the middle of the street?" Naruto asked, giving the girl a warm smile as she looked over her shoulder at him. Hopefully this worked and she wouldn't be angry with him. He just couldn't bring himself to do 'IT', at least not in this setting.

Reaching up and pulling her shirt a bit tighter around her, "No, not really" the girl said as she looked around, her ears dropping down just slightly. "We don't really have a good mood do we? getting it on in a place like this..." Chizuru said, trailing off at the end. Though her eyes widened quite considerable when she felt Naruto's arms warp around her waist and being pulled flush against his chest.

"There's no need to rush things is there? I love you, you love me, and that's not going to change" Naruto told the girl as he rested his chin on her shoulder. It's not that he didn't want to cross that line with Chizuru, hell, the thought had crossed his mind more than a couple times, he just wasn't all that confident in what would happen afterwards and it scared him. He'll have to ask someone for advice soon, but who could he ask? He could already imagine what Jaraiya would tell him, Tayura was her brother and probably wouldn't want to talk about their sex live, and it would just be awkward to ask Yatsuka or Sahara. It might be a bit out of the way, but maybe he could ask Tsunade or Shizune.

Smiling to herself, Chizuru snuggled further into the blond's chest, her eyes closed in contentment. After a few moments of just sitting there, "It's gotten a little cold" the girl commented as she wrapped her shirt around as much of her bare body as she could.

"That's because you're not wearing anything" Naruto told her with a snicker.

"Your hands are cold too" Chizuru added as she wrapped her hands around her fellow blond's.

"Are they? I hadn't noticed" Naruto said, looking over her shoulder at their joined hands. Out of curiosity, Naruto then silently watched as Chizuru reached over for her bag and pulled out a magazine. Watching her flip through the pages humming to herself here and there, the blond waited for her to find what she was looking for.

"Look, look, do you want one? One of those things that are long and keep your neck warm" Chizuru asked as she turned her head slightly to the side to get a better look at her blond.

"Hm? You mean a scarf?" Naruto asked, looking from the dating guide Chizuru had been looking at to the girl herself. "I suppose it'd be nice to have one" Naruto told the girl.

"Good!" the girl cheered as she stood up and out of Naruto's embrace, making her blond smirk at her antics. "Hmmm, yeah, yeah. Take things one step at a time!" Chizuru muttered to herself as she skimmed through her dating guide once more. Scooping up her scattered clothes, "Now that that's decided, I'm going to buy the materials! See you later!" Chizuru cheerfully told the boy as she ran off.

'I really hope that barrier follows her' Naruto thought to himself as he waved the mostly nude fox girl off with a slightly nervous smile. Once the girl was out of sight, Naruto figured he'd continue on his way. It would look weird if someone saw him just sitting in the middle of the street after all.

As Naruto was making his way home, he found an odd scene transpiring between a street vendor and a costumer. "You're not trying to say you don't have any money after eating this much are you" Naruto say the man ask a relatively short girl girl with sliver, shoulder length hair. "Hey, are you listening? You need to pay! Money! Stop eating and listen!" the increasingly frustrated shop owner told the girl who simply continued to eat the carton of ribs in her arms, seemingly ignoring him.

'She's obviously in my year, by I've never seen her before. Is she in a different class?' Naruto wondered as he looked at the crest on her uniform. Silver hair wasn't exactly common, so it was surprising that he wouldn't have noticed her before. Note to mention he inhuman aura that he'd come to associate with youkai coming off of her.

"Enough of this! If you don't pay for what you've already eaten, I'm going to call the police!" the man's words struck a cord with Naruto. Sure, a normal student would get in trouble if the police were called because of them, but a youkai in that situation would have a whole new set of issues piled on top of that.

"Hold on!" Naruto called out as he approached the pair. He should be able to pay for whatever the girl's ordered, though it might put a dent in his wallet. That was expected, what wasn't expected was the same girl's eyes lighting up in recognition as she rushed over to him.

"Naruto? You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" the girl asked the boy, a picked clean bone in her hand.

"Uh? Yeah, that's my name" Naruto told her. Did he stand out at school that much? Sure, there were students who assumed he was a delinquent because of his blond hair, but that wasn't really a defining characteristic in their school. "And, who are you?" Naruto asked the girl.

"My name is Nozomu. Nozomu Ezomori" Nozomu introduced herself, and it was becoming apparent that the girl usually spoke in a monotone.

"Nozomu?" Naruto repeated, making sure he heard right while testing the name out at the same time. Nozomu simply nodded in the affirmative to the blond's question.

"Hey, do you know this girl?" the store owner asked the blond, reminding Naruto why he came over in the first place.

"Ah, oh right. Yeah" Naruto told the man, turning his head to look at the shop owner.

"Then would you pay her? You are her boyfriend, right?" the man asked, surprising Naruto that he'd come to that conclusion just like that.

"No! It's not like that, I was just-" Naruto was saying when he noticed Nozomu toss the bone in her hand to the side out of the corner of his eye. "That's, a lot" Naruto commented as he stared at the large pile of bones and cartons that Nozomu had been making before he got there.

"Isn't it awful! When I asked if she had any money, she wouldn't answer. Hey, wait! You're still eating!?" the man was saying, wiping frustrated tears out of his eyes when he spotted the girl biting into another rib.

"How much does she owe? I'll pay for the food" Naruto said, pulling out his frog wallet and surprising the two, Nozomu even pausing mid bite as her blue eyes drifted over to the blond.

"Is that so, good. Then there's no problem" the man said as he turned and grabbed a calculator. "With the two she's eating now, that makes twenty" the man said to himself as he punched in the numbers. After a moment, "All together is 8000 yen" the man says, stunning Naruto with just how large of a bill this girl had racked up.

'Well, I can afford it, but' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced over at the silver haired girl who was staring back at him. "Just give me a seco-" Naruto was saying, turning his head back to the owner with his hand in his coin purse when Nozomu pulled out 8000 yen and handed it over to the man, cutting Naruto off mid-sentence. "You had money?" Naruto asked as Nozomu turned and started walking away.

"Listen kid, there are times when you need to be strict with your girlfriend or else-" the man was saying when Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice" Naruto told the man as he followed after the silver haired girl. "Hey! Wait up" Naruto called out to the girl as he closed the distance between them.

"I'm not 'hey'. I am Nozomu Ezomori" Nozomu told the boy as she stopped and turned to face the blond.

"Ah, right, Nozomu" Naruto said as he came to a stop in front of the girl. "You know, you'll stick out more than necessary if you act like that" Naruto started as looked down at the girl, concern written on his face. "Being a you-Ghaamf" Naruto was continuing when Nozomu shoved her last rib into the blond's mouth.

"Thanks for helping me" the girl said after a moment of silence between them, Naruto giving her an odd look as he chewed on the food sticking out of his mouth. "Because you came to help me out. I was happy, and I wanted to say thanks" Nozomu told him.

Reaching up to take the rib out of his mouth, Naruto went to thank the girl for the food when she slid up next to him and sniffed him, taking in his scent. Naruto's first instinct was to jump back at the odd behavior, but it wasn't like she wanted to hurt him and so he pushed the urge down and let her continue. Hopefully no one will walk by.

"You're not going to eat it?" Nozomu paused in her sniffing to ask, noticing the blond simply holding the rib in his hand.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as he glanced from her to the rib.

"Just eat it already" the girl said as she went back to sniffing. Well, it's not like it tastes bad, so Naruto just put the thing back in his mouth. "Naruto, you smell like a woman" Nozomu told him, surprising the blond as he went to speak with his mouth full, but it just came out as a garbled mess. "You have a very raunchy scent on you" the girl added.

'Raunchy? Is she talking about Chizuru?' Naruto wondered to himself. Until now, she was the only woman he'd had any sort of physical contact with today, so it was the only sensible option.

Finished sniffing the boy, "Is it good?" Nozomu asked the boy.

Popping the mostly eaten rib out of his mouth, "Yeah, it is" Naruto told her.

"That's good to hear" the girl said with a smile, and while small, that smile was the first time Naruto had seen her change her expression since meeting her. She really was cute like this. "You're not going to finish it?" her expression back to how it was before, Nozomu asked the blond as she pointed at the bone in his hands.

"Hm? No" Naruto told her as he glanced down at the item. Sure, there was still a bit off meat on it but he wasn't hungry enough to naw it off the bone. It was here that Nozomu took him off guard as she took the rib off of him and started to eat it. Did it really taste that good to her?

"I've remembered your scent" the girl told him after taking the bone out of her mouth. It was a bit odd to hear her say that, and the only other person he could think off who could honestly make the same remark would've been Kiba. Though for some reason it didn't seem as weird to think of an Inuzuka as being like a dog or wolf as it did this girl.

They were in the middle of a comfortable silence, Naruto smiling at the girl and Nozomu nipping at the now meat free bone, when the sound of an engine approaching rang out around them. Recognizing the motor, Nozomu turned in the direction it came from. "My ride is here" Nozomu told the blond as the bike came to a stop a short distance away from them. "See ya later Naruto" the girl said as she ran over to the older guy, looking to be in his mid to late twenties from what Naruto could make out.

"Yeah, see ya later Nozomu" Naruto said as he watched the girl get on what he assumed to be her brother's or close family member's bike. The blond then watched as the two rode past him, Nozomu waving as they did. Smiling at having made a new friend, his mind then drifted to the smirk he say on the guy's face as they went by, 'Why, do I have a bad feeling about this?'.

"Don't start worrying me grey here. As soon as we get here, you run off by yourself" the silver haired man told his little sister as the rode down the road. "And who was that boy? Was he hitting on you?" the man asked the girl. Nozomu, having a bone in her mouth, told the man it was Naruto though it came out incomprehensible. "Huh? What was that? If you're going to talk, take that out of your mouth!" the man told her.

Listening to the guy, Nozomu cleared out her mouth and repeated herself, "That was Naruto Uzumaki".

Hearing her answer, a grin spread across the man's face before he started laughing. "Haha! That boy was Naruto! What a nice turn of events. Hahaha! What kind of guy is Chizuru's current boyfriend?" the man asked her.

"He knew right away that I wasn't human" Nozomu told him.

"Hmm?! That's pretty good, for a human that is. But I guess we were warned that he's not a normal human now weren't we?" the guy says.

After a moment of thought, Nozomu then added, "And, it was delicious" the sound of the motorcycle drowning out her words.

"Huh? What? What did you say?" her brother asked the girl, missing what she said.

"He's a really nice guy!" Nozomu told him, loud enough for her brother to clearly hear.

"Really, is that so? He didn't look like a bad guy to me. He looked like the type that'll run head first into conflict if he has too" the guy commented. "I hope I'm not wrong. Just being a nice guy wont be enough to protect your woman" the silver haired youkai said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I definitely got Chapter eight done faster than I thought I would. Hope you all enjoy that chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

Waking up a good two hours before sunrise, Naruto slipped out f bed, got dressed, and made something to eat before exiting his house and heading for the forest outside the city. Just because it was a school day didn't mean he couldn't get some training in before hand, he'll just have to spare enough time to get back and prepare for school.

Roughly an hour and a half later

Surrounded by scraped and cut trees, Naruto looked at the horizon that was beginning to turn from black to shaded of violets and blues, foreshadowing the sun's inevitable rise. Well he worked but enough of a sweat, and if he doesn't start heading back now he might actually be late for school. Gathering up the weapons strewn about the area, Naruto's ears perked up as he became aware of an unusual noise. It almost sounded like a stampede, but why would there be a stampede in the middle of the forest?

Naruto didn't have long to ponder about it as a large black centipede came barrelling through the thicket, cracking and breaking trees in it's path. "The hell!?" Naruto yelled out as he clumsily jumped out of the beasts path. Pushing himself off the ground, Naruto looked over his shoulder to yell at the creature about watching were it was going, but stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the two identical redheads helplessly being dragged behind the insect due to the chains they'd apparently tried to wrap the beast up in.

"Undo, undo the chains!" one of the two yelled to her partner as they being pulled with such force that they were being flung about well above the ground.

"I-I can't!" the second redhead responded just before noticing the creatures lower body swinging up to swat them away. With their chains no longer binding the centipede in any sense, the two kunoichi were flung back as the beast continued on.

"I got ya!" Naruto called out to the black clad duo as he rushed over and caught the pair before the collided with the ground. Catching the first girl put him off balance just slightly, but having the second redhead slam into his chest immediately afterwards had them falling backwards, fortunately for the girls Naruto's body acted as a nice cushion for them.

With all three of them in a pile, one of the girls muttered out for the centipede to wait while she recovered and the the complained that their food was getting away, yep, today was going to be a long one.

After they all got their senses back, Naruto found out that the two twins were named Ren and Ai and that the only immediate difference he could find between them was one had a ponytail on he left side of her head and the other had a pony tail on the right. "So what were you two doing out here?" Naruto asked the pair as he watched them make short work of the box lunch he'd brought with him, just in case he got hungry during training.

"Hm? Ai? Ren?" Naruto questioned as the two seemingly didn't hear him as they took turned passing the only pare of chopsticks between one another. They really seem to enjoy his cooking, maybe he should just wait till thai-Oh shit! He forgot about school! Surprising the girls as he jumped up to his feet, Naruto started running off, calling over his shoulder "Sorry, gotta leave now before I'm late! I'll see ya both later!".

Watching the blond run off, Ai turned to her sister after glancing down at the nearly empty lunch box between them, "He forgot his bento".

Putting another bite in her mouth, Ren responded "We should return it" after swallowing.

"Yeah" Ai said as Ren passed her the chopsticks, though her hand suddenly stopped as she was about to pick up the last piece of fried fish. "Ren?" the girl asked as she looked at her sister, getting the girl's full attention. "Do you know where Naruto lives?" the girl asked, realizing that the only thing they knew about the boy was his name.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto made his way to school like any other student, his hair still damp from the rushed shower he took to wash off the sweat he'd worked up. 'I didn't even get to eat before leaving' Naruto regretfully thought to himself as he held a hand over his stomach.

"Something wrong?" Chizuru asked the blond after watching him for a bit as they walk along together.

"No, not really" Naruto tells her, waving the issue off. "I just had to rush to get ready this morning" the blond told her. Shortly after saying this, Naruto found himself being hugs from behind by the girl, her arms wrapped around his neck and her bosom pressed up against him.

"Were you up late last night? Let Chizuru help you feel better" Chizuru told her boyfriend, stopping them in the middle of the street as she hugged the blond tightly against. Sure, the other students walking past them were staring and starting up more gossip, but it could be worse. "Feeling better?" Chizuru asked as she felt Naruto leaning into her embrace.

"Not sure, give me another minute" Naruto playfully told her, enjoying the warmth that she provided. In all likely-hood, the two of them probably would've ended up late anyway if they were left to their own devices. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for the young couple their little moment was interrupted by a loud 'Ahem!'.

"Don't you two ever learn?" Akane asked the pair as she adjusted her glasses with a stern glare.

"Tsk, you have the worst timing" Chizuru told the girl as Naruto casually greeted the class rep despite the whole situation.

"Don't try to play this off like nothing Uzumaki! Just what do the two of you think you're doing so early in the morning, not to mention in the middle of the street. You're breaking the school code!" Akane lectured the couple, clearly irritated by the public show of affection.

"School code?" Naruto asked the girl, blinking a few times at her, still holding Chizuru's arms around himself.

"Yes, school code! Don't tell me you haven't read it!" Akane accused the blond in near disbelieve. Surly even Uzumaki would've read the school handbook by now.

'I've skimmed through it' Naruto thought to himself before responding to the class rep, "But we're not at school right now. Doesn't the school code only apply when we're at school?".

Naruto's response nearly made Akane reel back as she stared at him in disbelieve. "Naruto! I'd expect better of you!" the glasses wearing girl shot back at Naruto. "A student is meant to uphold the school code at all times. As such, you shouldn't let Chizuru do whatever she wants even off school grounds! And since she refuses to listen to me it's up to you to sort out her behavior!" Akane said, pointing at the blond she was addressing.

"Eh, me?" Naruto questioned, pointing at himself.

"Ah, that's true, if it were Naruto's orders I'd obey them" Chizuru said with a smile as she hugged the blond even tighter, irritating Akane further.

"Anyway! Students should behave like students and keep modest relationships" Akane told them.

"Students of this age doing things way beyond this level" Chizuru retorted.

"I don't care about other schools! In the very least, there wasn't a couple that went to out school who would do such lewd things on their way to school!" Akane told the girl.

'A hug is lewd?' Naruto wondered to himself when he felt Chizuru's breasts pressing up against him. 'Well, maybe in this case' the blond thought when two of his class mates popped up behind Akane.

"That's right, Uzumaki has a one track mind" the one with short brown hair said.

"Well, all men are beasts like that" her black haired friend followed shortly after her friend. Looking from the blond to her friend, "Look, if we stay here too long, he'll target us too! Let's go" the long haired girl said.

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying he's a dirty dog that plays around with older women" the short haired friend said as the two of them passed by the group.

'Just what kind of rumors are people spreading?' Naruto wondered, a bit concerned that people were calling him a dirty dog.

"Wait" Akane called out, stopping the two girls before they walked away. "It's true Uzumaki might be a dirty dog that plays around with older women" Akane began, not really making the blond feel better. "But he hasn't touched any other girl. He's only been with Chizuru. So you don't need to be that afraid of him. If you can, just be a little bit more patient with him" Akane defended the blond, getting a warm smile out of Naruto for it.

Having heard the class rep, the two friends turned to each other and whispered among themselves. "It's true that I've only seen him walking with Minamoto-senpai" the dark haired friend commented.

"It looks like we made our decision based on rumors only" the brunette added.

Turning to the blond, "We're sorry Uzumaki" the black haired girl said as her friend held her hand out to the blond.

"For calling you the Great Lewd King" the brown haired girl said, starting up where her friend left off.

'Great Lewd King?' Naruto thought to himself as he went to shake the girl's hand, telling the pair that it's not something they need to worry to much about. Just as their hands were about to connect, they heard a voice call out the blond's hand. Glancing over group saw, what to Naruto was a very familiar, silver haired girl.

"See" the girl started with a smile as she ran over to them and gave the blond a hug, despite Chizuru still hugging him from behind. "We get to see each other again" Nozomu said as she nuzzled her head against Naruto, stunning everyone around her.

"Ah, morning Nozomu" Naruto hesitantly greeted the girl, surprised that she'd just run up and embrace him. Meanwhile, Chizuru was quickly becoming irritated with this silver haired girl that suddenly hugs her Naruto.

"I knew it! I knew it! Uzumaki is a super slut that's also a first-class lady-killer! The Lewd King!" the brunette said, joyfully laughing while pointing at the blond and his current predicament.

Meanwhile, her friend seemed to be in the middle of an existential crisis, "The beast! the storm of the beast has come! Sodom will be rebuilt!".

'And we were just starting to understand one another' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the long haired girl drag her laughing friend away. "Guah!?" Naruto gurgled out as he felt Chizuru's arms tighten around his neck.

"What is this about? Are you cheating on me!? And you refuse to do anything with me!" Chizuru questioned, squeezing the blond's neck so tightly that Naruto couldn't get out a clear word.

"Uzumaki, how about you explain yourself? One that makes sense, please" Akane asked, her mood apparently not much better than Chizuru's.

"...ru, Chizuru! Stop choking me!" Naruto managed to wheeze out after grabbing hold of the fox's arms and prying them off his neck enough to get a breath of fresh air, startling the girl who hadn't been aware of just how much pressure she was putting on the blond's neck.

"Oh, is the hot couple getting a tongue lashing from the student council again? Hm?" Tayura said as he walked up to the group before realizing that Nozomu was there. "Oh, What's this? Are you cheating on her? Good, keep it up!" the teen happily cheered the blond on before getting an annoyed 'Hey!' from both Chizuru and Akane. "What? Why? Chizuru I can understand, but why are you getting mad Asahina?" Tayura questioned the girl, as Nozomu eyed the class rep up curiously.

"Hey, Naruto, is that one of Naruto's women?" Nozomu asked the blond as she stared at Akane, getting a stuttered, surprised 'Woman?' from the blond. Before Naruto could question the girl on why she'd ask such a thing, Nozomu began sniffing Chizuru. "This scent, this is the raunchy scent that was on you yesterday" the silver haired girl commented, pissing Chizuru off even further. "Hey, are you Naruto's woman?" Nozomu asked Akane directly since Naruto hadn't given a straight answer.

Slightly taken back by the question, Akane looked down at the ground, a faint blush on her cheeks as she said, "No, I am not Uzumaki's girlfriend".

"Hey, why are you starting to blush? Hey-" Tayura was asking the class rep when the girl elbowed him in the face.

"Then she's yours?" Nozomu asked Tayura.

"Huh? My woman? Huuu?" Tayura started, not quite sure what he should say. Fortunately Akane interjected with a blunt 'Not at all'.

"Hey you! How long do you plan to stick to Naruto like that?" Chizuru questioned the silver haired teen.

"Until you stop, I wont stop either" the girl told Chizuru.

"I'm his girlfriend, so this is allowed!" a frustrated fox girl all but shouted out, resulting in anyone around them who'd been ignoring their group to turn their heads in their direction. "And just what relationship do you have with Naruto?" Chizuru demanded to know.

"Yesterday, he came to my aid" Nozomu told Chizuru as she looked up at the girl.

"Yesterday?" Chizuru questioned, staring the girl in the eyes. "Naruto, what happened yesterday?" Chizuru asked the blond.

"All I really did was offer to pay for her food, but" Naruto said, trailing off as he recalled how the girl paid fro her food in the end anyway.

"But? But what?" Chizuru questioned, not entirely liking how he ended that sentence.

"No! I don't mean anything by that. I was ju-hm?" Naruto was saying in a slight panic, not wanting to needlessly piss of his girlfriend when Nozomu let go of him and started fishing around in her pocket. Watching the girl pull a bone out of her pocket, "Is that from yesterday?" the blond asked the girl, wondering why she'd hold onto it.

"It's my between meal snack" Nozomu told him before popping the bone in her mouth like it was a lollipop.

"Na-ru-to! Why aren't you answering the question? And who is this girl? A cat burglar?" Chizuru asked, her mood not getting any better when Nozomu tried to say something despite her mouth being full. "Take that thing out of your mouth to talk! I don't understand a word you just said!" Chizuru snapped at the silver haired girl.

Slipping the bone out of her mouth, "I'm not a cat, I'm a wolf" Nozomu told the girl.

"A, wolf?" the fox girl repeated, getting a bad feeling from the girl's words.

"So, can we go to scho-" Naruto was asking, tiered of being stuck in the middle of all this when Kiriyama's shout rang out from the near by school yard.

Quickly making their way to the school to see what this was all about, the group made their way to the front of the crown watching Kiriyama fighting the Nozomu's older brother. "Ugh! Who the hell are you? Answer me!" Kiriyama demanded of the leather jacket wearing guy, growing more and more irritated as the man effortlessly moved out of his attacks.

"U-Uzumaki! P-Please, please help us! Kiriyama is" Mio was calling out with tears in her eyes as she ran over to the blond.

"H-Hey, don't go asking Uzumaki for help" Akane told the girl as she came to a stop in front of the group, immediately followed by Kiriyama.

"Mio, keep quiet! I don't need any help! Especially not from that fool Tayura!" Kiriyama called out, surprising Mio that she was being told off by the pair.

"Don't worry Baka-yama, I had no intention whatsoever of helping you" Tayura lazily told the guy.

"Tsk! You really piss me off, I'll kill you one of these days" Kiriyama shot back at the brown haired fox, not taking his attention off the fight for even a moment.

Shaking his head at the two's antics, Naruto called out to Kiriyama "You sure you don't want any help? It doesn't look like you're going to win by yourself!".

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Kiriyama shouted back, making the blond shrug. If the guy wanted to get his ass handed to him, who was he to argue? Hopefully Kiriyama will learn something from this.

"Kiriyama didn't even glance this way once. He knows that if he looks away for even a second, he'll lose" Tayura commented as they watched the fight.

"His opponent isn't even fighting seriously, he'll lose regardless at this rate" Naruto added his opinion.

"Well of course, even if it was Kumada up there he wouldn't" Chizuru said, her eyes having been locked on the silver haired guy since they got there.

"Chizuru, do you know that guy?" Naruto asked as he glanced over at the fox girl standing next to him.

Finally taking her eyes off the guy to look return Naruto's look, "You too, how do you know about that little puppy?" Chizuru asked the blond.

Smirking with a little chuckle, "Puppy?" Naruto repeated the pet name Chizuru used for the guy. "He picked Nozomu up yesterday, but I didn't get to talk to the guy" Naruto told the girl.

"Is that so?" Chizuru said, eyeing up the silver haired wolf standing on the other side of Naruto.

"What is that? That's some strange movements he's got there. Is that some type of martial art?" Tayura asked, referring the the way the guy kept easily avoiding Kiriyama's rapid strikes and bringing the couple's attention back to the fight.

"Those are a swordfighter's movements, if I remember correctly" Chizuru started to say, watching the man duck and dodge like she'd seen him do on so many occasions in the past. "It's one of the special footwork movements from so and so's sword style, 'Running Water' I think it was called?" Chizuru explained to the pair.

"Hey, hey, why do you know all that?" Tayura asked the girl.

Slightly turning her head to her younger brother, "Because we have some relation to him. Don't you remember long, long ago you met him".

"I did? I met that silver haired guy?" the teen asked, honestly having no memory of the encounter.

"Ugh, N-No fair, you keep using some weird techniques" Kiriyama complained, reaching his braking point as the wind around him began to pick up at the behest of his youkai energy.

"Kiriyama, don't!" Mio called out to the boy while Akane commented on the odd wind.

'You gotta be kidding me. There are too many people here for that' Naruto thought with a grimace as he started to walk forward, fully prepared to knock some sense into Kiriyama, and apparently Tayura had a similar thought as he started to remove his jacket.

"There's no need to worry. I never once thought of fighting this boy" the silver haired wolf said with a smirk, halting Naruto and Tayura's approach. "And besides, I'll end this soon" the man said, surprising Kiriyama as he reached out and grabbed the teen's jacket, lifting the boy of the ground.

"Get over yourself! You're the one that's going to go down!" Kiriyama yelled out as the wind jumped up to a new intensity, becoming too strong for many of the ordinary students to stand upright and many of them ended up shielding their eyes.

"This is a good opportunity" the silver haired guy said with a smirk as he turned his goggle covered eyes to Naruto. "Take a good look at my moves Naruto Uzumaki" the man said as he dropped down, one hand planting itself on the ground as his other pulled back t deliver a powerful strike to Kiriyama's gut.

Grunting at the pain, Kiriyama gathered wind around his right hand for a last ditch attack. "Enough already kid" the man told him as he simply sidestepped the razor sharp gust as Kiriyama collapsed. However, he failed to notice where the blade of wind was going to land until it was too late for him to reach his little sister in time.

"Get down!" Naruto told the girl as he grabbed hold of the silver haired girl and rolled out of the way, allowing the wind to sail past them and slice through a tree branch. "Kiriyama! You dumba-huh?" Naruto was saying as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees, losing track of his thoughts as he felt something soft under his hand.

"That hurts" Nozomu said as Naruto looked down to see one of his hands firmly placed on her breast.

"Sorry!" Naruto blurted out as he brought his hands up next to his head in a flash, only to have Chizuru grab hold of one and push it into her bosom.

"Naruto, you love tits right? There's plenty over here for you!" a clearly pissed, despite her efforts, Chizuru told the blond as she held his hand firmly against her chest.

"Naruto, you like tits? Then you can feel mine up all you want, for saving me again" Nozomu told him as she took his other hand and put it against her relatively flat chest, making the blond jerk his head from Chizuru yo her.

"This isn't the time for thi-Hmph!" Naruto was trying to say when Chizuru shoved his face into her chest.

"Get the hell outta here you little cat burglar!" Chizuru yelled at the girl as she clutched the blond protectively.

"Like I said, I'm a wolf" Nozomu old the girl, holding onto the blond as well as her brother walked over to the trio.

"You're pretty popular boy" the guy commented as he removed his goggles.

"That was pretty dangerous, be careful of your surroundings Saku!" Chizuru yelled at the man as Nozomu addressed the man as her older brother. "He's your brother?" Chizuru asked the girl after hearing what she said. "Don't you mean father?" the girl asked since the two of them had such a large age gap between them. Turning her gaze back to Saku, "You have her call you brother? How shameless can you get, you're way, way older than she" Chizuru told the man.

"I can say the same thing about you and Tayura" Saku retorted as he twirled his goggles in his hand.

"Hush pup! A maiden does not age!" Chizuru shot at the man as Naruto pulled is head out of the girl's chest.

"You're about the only person who'd dare call me a pup" Saku commented with a small smile. "She's always been like this, I bet you're having a hard time too Uzumaki" Saku said to the blond who was, for the second time that day, lodged between Chizuru and Nozomu.

"I'm getting use to it" Naruto told the guy with a grin, getting a chuckle from the wolf.

Glancing at Naruto for the comment, Chizuru then turned her attention back to Saku. "Saku, why do you know Naruto's name?" Chizuru asked the man.

"No biggie, yesterday he helped out Nozomu" the man nonchalantly answered.

'But, she knew my name before we met' Naruto thought as he looked at the silver haired girl clinging to him. Regardless of why Saku knew his name, what the guy said was a flat out lie.

"Yeah right. You're lying to me" Chizuru told the man with a light glare. "And why are you even here? What's with this little sister of yours? What are you planning?" the fox asked the wolf.

"Didn't I already say she was transferring here? You only go to school for one reason, to learn" Saku told the girl. "Concerning Nozomu's love life, I don't know. It's none of my business" the man said as he watched his little sister nuzzle the blond's shoulder.

"Was anybody hurt?" Akane called out, running from person to person, checking on them.

"Asahina is so active" Tayura commented as he knelt down behind Naruto and the girls.

"Oh, Tayura, I completely forgot about you" Naruto commented, surprised to see the teen as he looked over his shoulder at the guy.

"Geez, thanks for the concern" Tayura sarcastically said as he stood back up.

"No problem" Naruto retorted, matching the guys sarcasm. It's not like he needed to worry about Tayura getting hurt in all of that. Actually, he'd be even more surprised if he did get hurt.

"Oh, it's Tayura" Saku said, gaining the teen's attention. "Last time I met you, you were about this small. You've gotten big" the man commented as he held his hand at around his waist.

"I don't remember any of that" Tayura said, glaring at the guy.

Turning his attention from the brother too the boyfriend, Saku raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm surprised you aren't more interested in my and Chizuru's relationship" Saku commented as he looked in Naruto's eyes to gauge what he was thinking.

Thinking it over, he was a bit interested in what their relationship was. Chizuru never really talked about her past, actually she'd never talked about anything past a few years ago. For someone who's at least 400, that's not saying a whole lot.

"Quiet Saku! Don't go putting weird thoughts in Naruto's head!" Chizuru barked at the man, but was largely ignored as the man smirked at the spark of curiosity he saw in the blond's eyes.

Turning and walking towards the school building, "Let's go Nozomu, we need to finish all the paperwork" Saku told his little sister. Getting up and following after the man, Nozomu turned to tell Naruto she'd see him later before facing forward again.

After watching the siblings walk away, "A rival has appeared" Tayura said, surprising Chizuru and confusing Naruto with the statement.

"What are you talking about? He and I aren't-" Chizuru was saying when Tayura cut her off.

"I meant for you too Chizuru" the teen said, and the girl's face went from a panicked to a more serious expression.

"Yeah" Chizuru calmly said, determined not to loss to that thieving wolf.

"Both of you are putting too much thought into this" Naruto told them, a sigh threatening to escape his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I just finished the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

"I know it was faster, but did you really have to come in through the window?" Naruto asked as he climbed in through the shattered window that Chizuru just burst through as Yatsuka-sensei was yelling at her for not only that, but for also being in her youkai form. Noticing his homeroom teacher examining the broken glass, "Morning Sahara-sensei" Naruto greeted the woman as he brushed off any glass fragments clinging to his clothes.

Getting a warm 'Morning' from the woman, the two of them started paying attention the the conversation when Chizuru demanded to see Saku's data. Turning away from the girl as he responded, "Get serious, there's no way I'm showing you someone else's data! I'm in enough trouble as is" Yatsuka-sensei told the girl.

"He knew about Naruto before he got here! Plus there's that sister of his!" Chizuru vehemently argued.

"That's true," Sahara started as she thought about the girl's words. "Even if he did a thorough investigation on you, something doesn't add up. For a youkai to transfer here a behavior and aptitude test is needed" Sahara said, tapping a finger against her lower lip as she thought about the current situation.

"That's exactly right! And that takes about two months to do. Naruto and I only met one month ago. There's no way a prisoner like him should know! So why?" Chizuru questioned.

"I have no idea" Yatsuka simply answered, irritating the blond fox.

"You're useless! Just show me their data already!" Chizuru demanded.

"Fool, you're a prisoner too! And you wont find a guard that shows a prisoner private data" the man said, resulting in Chizuru throwing insults at him in frustration. "Uzumaki" Yatsuka started, getting the blond to glance over at him. "Considering you're her boyfriend, there are times when you need to put your foot down with her. If she doesn't learn how to speak to her superiors, she'll get left back" the stern man told the blond boy.

"Ah, you say that but," Naruto started as his hand came p to rub the back f his neck. "I've had a lot of people make the same complaint about me" Naruto sheepishly admitted, getting a light grown from Yatsuka as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's my Naruto! See? We were mad for each other!" Chizuru gushed as she jumped over to the blond and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling her cheek against his. "Besides, it doesn't bother me if I get left behind. It just means I'll get to be in the same class as Naruto!" the blond fox happily said, her tail waving joyfully behind her.

"You're both fools!" Yatsuka-sensei told the young couple. "How many times to I have to tell you you'll be sent to prison if you keep getting left back like that!?" the man asked the blond girl. "And if you really want to know so badly, just ask him directly. Weren't you guys partners before?" the man went on to say to the girl as she let her blond go.

With a haughty expression, Chizuru folded her arms under her chest before saying "If he were someone I could ask and get a straight answer out of I wouldn't be here".

"I see, he's just as uncooperative as you are" Yatsuka commented, aggravating Chizuru with his comparison.

"We're not the same! Don't put me together with a guy who calls black white, and white black!" Chizuru yelled at the man as she threw her fists in the air.

"Like peas in a pod" Yatsuka added to his previous statement after hearing the girl, making Naruto chuckle a bit. The blond didn't really know enough about Saku to say if Yatsuka-sensei's assessment was right or not, but he couldn't help but find the situation amusing.

"What's so funny?" Chizuru asked the boy, turning her frustration on him and making the blond reel back a bit in surprise.

"I-uh, oh! What kind of youkai is Saku anyway? If you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked, at first hesitated as he thought of a way out of the question, his hands held up in submission as he felt small under the girl's stare. Thankfully his diversion seemed to work as her stare ended with a few confused blinks.

"You don't know. Uh, I guess no said huh?" the fox girl half said to herself as she straightened up. "Well, if you're that curious, he's a dog youkai" Chizuru told her blond.

"Stop lying! The Ezomori siblings are wolf youkai, they're werewolves" Yatsuka-sensei corrected the girl, to which she commented that they looked exactly the same to her.

"Isn't that calling black white and white black, Chizuru?" Saku asked in regard to her comment as he and his sister walked into the room.

Glancing over, Yatsuka sized the wolf up before say, "You were eavesdropping on us" his hands moving to hold his sword by his side, ready to strike if need be.

"What a nasty way of saying it, we kinda got lost" the silver haired wolf started, his hand casually held up with a shrug. "We were in the teachers lounge to finish the transfer paperwork, but the teacher wasn't there. So we went looking for him by scent and ended up here. And isn't it normal to check the guidance counselor's room if something is wrong? Besides-" Saku was smoothly saying when Yatsuka cut him off.

"Fine, fine, I got it" the man said before looking over at Chizuru, "He's like a carbon copy of you".

"What's that suppose to mean?" the girl questioned the man, irritated that he's still comparing her with Saku. Turning her attention from Yatsuka to the older Ezomori sibling, "Saku, why do you know about Naruto? You better give me a direct answer or I'll burn you to a crisp!" Chizuru demanded of the man.

Holding a finger up to his tilted down forehead while his other arms was busy holding Nozomu's paperwork against his body, "Your fox fire, I'd love to experience that heartwarming fire again".

"Hmmm, then should I take you up on your request?" Chizuru questioned as blue fire began to form in the palm of her hand, getting Saku to hold his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa, I was only joking" the man told her. "You really have changed Chizuru. They say a woman will change because of a man, has Naruto really changed you that much?" Saku asked, resulting in the girl's fox fire to go out as the words sunk in.

Shaking the stray thoughts out of her head with a light blush, Chizuru directed her attention back on the wolf. "Li-Like I'd fall for such a trick!" the girl all but yells at the guy.

"You were about to fall for it" Saku commented. "You're serious about that boy aren't you" the man asked, resulting in Chizuru's blush returning as her ears flattened out onto of her head.

"Y-Yeah" Chizuru admitted before realization struck her. "Y-You did it again! Using Naruto as a means to change the subject!" Chizuru accused the guy.

"Well, I guess since you guys have become one, you would be serious about him" Saku commented, getting glares of varying degree's from everyone except Naruto and Nozomu.

"So you already knew about that?" Naruto asked, directing the older wolf's attention to him.

"I was just messing around, but it looks like I was right" the man said before turning his attention to the silver haired girl standing next to him. "Sorry to burst your bubble Nozomu, but it looks like Chizuru has already crossed that line with Naruto" Saku told his little sister, immediately breaking the tension in the room with his little comment.

"I don't mind. Something like that doesn't bother me at all" Nozomu said as she looked up at her older brother.

As Saku grabbed the papers he was holding under his arms and made his way over to Sahara, Chizuru rushed over to Naruto and clung to him protectively, asking why the girl wasn't bothered by that while glaring at her rival. "These are the transfer documents" Saku said as he handed the papers over to the woman.

Reaching out and taking the documents, Sahara gave an almost reflexive 'Okay' as her head turned to in the young couple's direction. "So, have you two really had sex?" Sahara asked the pair.

"Shut your mouth!" Chizuru blurted out, her head jerking around to stare at the woman.

"Minamoto! Watch your mouth in front of the boss!" Yatsuka quickly admonished the girl for her remark.

"Oh, so you're the warden Sahara, the boss of this area" Saku remarked with a pleased expression.

"You know about me too? Just who are you?" Sahara asked as she looked up into the wolf's eyes.

"Just a regular old wolf" the man casually answered her.

"Your nose is a little too good for a regular old wolf" Sahara commented.

Turning his upper body to look at Chizuru and Naruto, "That's right, since the boss is here too. Although it's not a scheme, I'll tell you what my goal is" the older wolf said.

"And what is it, your goal?" Chizuru asked the man.

Looking into the blond fox's light glare, Saku then looked straight into Naruto's eyes as he told them, "The destruction of this Kunbuu high school".

His own expression finally turning into a glare at the man's declaration, "What kinda shit is that? You really think you can just destroy this place?" Naruto asked the man.

"That's right! What kinds foolishness do you think your spouting!?" Chizuru growled out, following right behind Naruto's words.

"He he he, foolishness?" Saku asked, amused that he finally got under Naruto's skin with his last remark. "What's true foolishness is how proud youkai have to fit in with humans and go to school to live in this world. Don't you think this place shouldn't exist?" Saku said to them.

"Saku" Chizuru started, tightening her hold around Naruto after feeling his muscles tense up. "What are you saying?" the girl asked.

"Should I repeat myself? What's true foolishness is how proud-" Saku was saying when Chizuru cut him off.

"That's not what I mean! You're not the type to do something like that!" Chizuru told the guy.

"I said a woman will change because of a man right? Well the opposite can also be said, a man will change because of a woman" Saku told her.

"Woman," Chizuru started as she turned her head to look at Nozomu. "You mean this?" the girl asked as she pointed at the younger girl.

"No, no, although she is a cute little sister" Saku told her. "Anyway, I've told you my goal" the man said as he turned toward the door.

"Hey, wait, we're not done here!" Chizuru yelled at the guy as he started walking away.

"That's right, that's right, stop right there. You said you were going to destroy this place, did you really think we wouldn't do anything?" Sahara questioned the man, her hair no longer in it's braid as she held her arms crossed under her chest. Next to the woman Yatsuka stood with his sword in a position to be 'drawn', as if it were sheathed.

Looking back over his shoulder, "Although I said I would destroy this place, I didn't mean the building, or that I'd do anything to the students here" Saku told the woman.

"Then what did you mean?" Sahara asked, sending a light glare at the man.

"That I'd defeat the strongest youkai in the school, and the duties of school would end" Saku said, reaching the doorway as Chizuru called out for him to wait and he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking over his shoulder, "What is it Nozomu?" the guy asked as he looked down at the silver haired girl.

"I want to state my goal too" Nozomu told him as she turned back to everyone else.

"Your goal?" Chizuru asked, not liking where this was going as she turned her attention from Nozomu's brother to the girl herself.

"My brother said he wanted to destroy this place" the girl said as she started walking towards Chizuru and Naruto. Ignoring Chizuru declaration of stopping Saku before he could, "I want, to make Naruto mine" Nozomu declared as she walked up to the blond and leaned into his chest, wiping away any animosity he had for the girl's brother at the moment as he looked down at the content face Nozomu had as she nuzzled into him.

Grinding her teeth and shaking with anger at the sight, Chizuru shouted, "Li-Li-Like I'd let you!" loud enough for a good portion of the student body to hear.

After school

Currently, Naruto was a bit confused. It wasn't anything serious, but Normally Chizuru would be waiting near the school's entrance for him. Since they started going out the two of them had gone to, and left from school together, so it was a bit odd not to see her waiting for him. "Ah, Akane" Naruto called out as he spotted the girl heading for the main gate.

"Oh, hello Uzumaki" the class rep greeted after she'd turned to see who had called her name. "Did you need something?" Akane asked the boy as he caught up with her.

Shaking his head, Naruto went to ask the girl, "Have you seen Chizuru? Normally she'd be here by now".

Staring at the blond in bewilderment for a moment, the girl looked around to see that he actually was by himself. It was odd to see the blond without Chizuru outside of class, so she'd just assumed that they were together when he ran up to her and didn't even register her absence. "If she's not with you, then I have no idea where she is" Akane told the blond.

With a sigh, "That so? Maybe, she already left?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Guess it's just me today" Naruto said, glancing at the girl next to him as he went to say, "Unless you want to wal-".

"Naruto" the blond heard his name being called by two people simultaneously as he and Akane walked past the main gate. Turning to the side, Naruto was met with the sight of two red haired twins staring at him. The girl's, while still wearing identical clothes, wore much more normal outfits this time around in the form of white shirts and black short shorts.

"Ai, Ren, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two girls, while on the other side Akane was staring at them speechlessly. Why were there two more girls around Naruto all of the sudden.

Quickly walking up to the blond, Ren lifted her hands up, making Naruto realize that she'd been holding a lunch box the entire time. "You forgot this" the redhead told him as she held the box out to him, using a calm monotone in a similar fashion to how Nozomu talked.

Looking down at the object in the girl's hands it took a moment for him to fully register just how this came about, 'I forgot to take it with me!?'. "Thank you, Ren" Naruto thanked the girl, a bit hesitant in using her name as he wasn't entirely sure which was which as he took the empty container out of her hands.

"Thank you for your kindness" Ai then went to thank the blond as she stood next to her sister and the two of them bowed slightly.

"We'll take out leave now" Ren told him as the two of them turned to walk away. Though the twin's didn't get more than a few steps before they heard Naruto ask them to wait.

Turning around as the blond walked up to them this time, "Do you two have any plans today?" Naruto asked with a big grin, and getting the two redheads to share a look with one another.

Few blocks away

"Turning out to be quite the ladies-man aren't ya" Jariaya commented to himself, knelling on the edge of a roof as he watched, through a telescope, as the blond teen started walking off with the twins. Naruto had asked Akane if she wanted to tag along, but it looked like the girl didn't want to go with them.

Though, the old perverts gleeful grin turned into a contemplative look as his focus turned from the blond to the twins. Lowering his telescope and folding it back up, "Nanao huh" the man said to himself as he put his telescope away. "It's been a while since I've paid him a visit" Jariaya said with a smirk as he rubbed his chin.

An old, run-down shrine outside the city

A man, looking to be around his mid to late thirties, sat by himself in one of the shrines rooms. He wore a simple, traditional outfit with a band made of the same brown cloth as his clothes worn around his head. He had a thin, yet thick mustache that matched his short, brown hair, and he leaned back slightly with one knee up in the air as he sipped on a saucer of saki.

While the shrine that he and his family tended too and called home looked like it had been abandoned, needing repairs and creaking here and there, it was still open to the public. It's just that, the Nanao household had other duties to tend too and the shrine itself had fallen on hard times in recent years.

Swirling the sip of drink left in his saucer as he stared into the liquid, the man let out a sigh. "You know what's worse than drinking alone? Having someone watch you while you're drinking alone" the man said into the empty space around him.

"At least your senses haven't grown dull" Jariaya retorted with a small smirk as he opened the sliding paper door and stepped into the room. "Still having money problems, Soujin?" the white haired sage asked the man as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hee, we get by" Soujin said with a grin as he looked over at the old pervert. "Come on," the Nanao family head started after a moment, grabbing his saki bottle and raising it up. "Are you going to join me for a drink after all these years, or are you going to stand over there the whole time?" the man joyfully asked. After all, what was better than sharing a drink with an old friend?

Smiling at the man, Jariaya pushed himself off the door frame as walked over to the man. Plopping himself down in front of the old, alcohol lover, Jariaya promised himself that he's treat the man to a drink next time as he excepted the offered saucer.

"So, what brings you too this world?" Soujin asked as he poured the sage a drink. Bringing the bottle back to him and filling up his own saucer, "I can't imagine you'd come all this way just for a friendly chat" Soujin commented.

"What, you think I don't want to chat away the hours with you? What kinds man do you take me for?" Jariaya asked in a, mostly, joking manner. Getting knowing look from the man as he took a drink of saki, "Fine, fine, I came to this world with more in mind than catching up on old times" Jariaya told the man before he too took a swig of his drink. Pulling the saucer away from his lips, "I just happened to see those girls of yours and remembered some of the old days as I was taking care of other business" the old pervert tells the man.

"Ai and Ren?" Soujin asked, his expression brightening up quite a bit. "They're such adorable girls aren't they!? Oh I'm so proud of them, they've come a long way in their training you know! They were such little things the last time you were here-" Soujin started gushing about his little Ai and Ren, seemingly trying to catch Jariaya up on the twin's entire life in a few minutes as he went on about their achievements, their embarrassing moments, quirks, and even complaining that they were growing up too fast as they stopped spending so much time with their father.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Could you slow it down a bit? I only saw them from a distance when they met up with Naruto" Jariaya finally tells the man after a few minutes, halting the man immediately.

"Minato's kid?" Soujin questioned, not sure if he'd heard right or if he'd been drinking too much. "What in the world is he doing here? Surely he couldn't have had a falling out with Konoha" Soujin asked the man. After all all the trouble Konoha went through to keep the boy with them, there'd be no way they'd just toss him to the side.

"Nah, nothing like that. We're just here for training" Jariaya told the man, waving off his initial worry.

"And you couldn't have picked a better place?" Soujin asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know having him here is going to drudge up some old grudges between Tendril's Leaf and Konoha. There are still those who can't let it go that you guys kept the boy after his parents passed away" Soujin told the man, pointing at Jariaya with the hand holding his drink.

"That may be," Jariaya started, pausing to take another sip, "but he'll have to deal with this sooner or later. Besides, he's strong enough to handle most of what Tendril's Leaf can through at him, and I'll be there for him when he can't handle it by himself".

Letting out a haggard sigh as he rubbed his temple with his free hand, "I hope you know what you're doing Jariaya. This sort of thing can easily spiral into one big mess if you're not" Soujin told the man. Replacing his worry with a smirk, after all, he didn't have to deal with this for now, Soujin looked back at his old friend and ask, "So, what's the boy like?". Grinning back at the man, Jariaya went on to tell the man about what kind of person Naruto was, some of the more idiotic things the blond had done, and how far he'd improved since they met. After that, the two simply ended up whittling the rest of the day away with small talk, joking around, or reminiscing about old stories they'd heard each other say a hundred times over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Got chapter ten finished! Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Kanokon)**

Relaxing in her bathtub, washing away the day's grim and stress, Chizuru went over the events of her day. Having Saku show up out of no where like this was definitely up there with the last things she'd eve expect, and trying to find the guy after school to force some information out of him turned up nothing. She couldn't even find the wolf, and because of that she missed out on her precious time with Naruto.

"Seriously, what is that guy thinking?! Showing up here of all places" the blond fox said to herself, irritated just thinking of it. Bringing the first knuckle of her index finger up to her mouth, Chizuru continued "How long does he plan to stay here? And why did he bring his sister with him? Besides that". Trailing off, Chizuru thought about what happened during homeroom.

Earlier that day

"Listen up everyone" Sahara began as she wrote Nozomu's name on the board. Standing next to the woman was the young wolf herself. "This is your new friend, Nozomu Ezomori!" Sahara introduced the silver haired girl too the rest of the class and soon after the other students started up the expected gossip. Most, if not everything the students were whispering about had to do with Nozomu's relationship to the silver haired guy who got into a fight with one of the students out in the courtyard. "Nozomu will now introduce herself" Sahara announced, only to have the silver haired girl no long standing next to her.

"Hey! Go introduce yourself like your suppose to!" Chizuru told the girl, aggravated that Nozomu was snuggling into Naruto's side.

'You're not even suppose to be here' Naruto thought to himself. The blond's expression was somewhere between pleased and annoyed as he found himself sitting at his desk with Chizuru latched onto on side and Nozomu clinging to the other.

"Ezomori" Akane started as she turned to the side in her seat. Once the girl turned to look at her, "It wont do if you don't act properly and sit in your seat" Akane told the girl. Nozomu was starting to reply with a 'But' after a moments pause but Akane had turned her attention to Naruto at this point. "Uzumaki, you're guilty as well! You must keep your affections pure! It's wrong to do such weird things in public!" the class rep reprimanded her blond friend.

"You say that like I should know how to react to this" Naruto told the girl, looking past Nozomu so he could look at Akane as he spoke.

As Akane started to further reprimand the blond for letting the two do whatever they want with him, Nozomu took on a contemplative look. Thinking it over, the wolf grudgingly let go of the blond and took a step back. "Understood. I'll tolerate it, as long as I'm in the same class as Naruto" the girl said as she made her way to her seat.

Having a button pressed by the girl's comment, "Me too! I want to be in this class too!" Chizuru exclaimed as she tossed her hands up. In response to Chizuru's frustration, Sahara politely asked her to return to her own homeroom, a hint of an order in her kind tone.

Back in the present

"Gotta hurry in order to finish" Chizuru said to herself as she sat on a small wooden stool in front of a full body mirror. "It may seem old-fashioned, but surely this time there's a possibility to set his heart in motion. Just you wait Naruto" Chizuru said aloud as she held up and old styled razor while her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the living room Tayura had discovered the scarf Chizuru had been knitting and held it up as he inspected the red fabric. "This furry thread dust cloth" the teen began as he tried to figure out just what the hell he was holding. "I don't really get it" Tayura said, giving up on trying to figure his sister out when he noticed something else laying in the girls knitting basket.

Putting the scarf in progress back the guy reached down and pulled out the magazine Chizuru had left there. "'Worries about your slow boyfriend: 100 tips'?" the teen read aloud the article title that Chizuru had the magazine open too. "Look like she's also going through some hard times" the guy commented before reading more. "'Don't worry if your hand-made scarf is inferior or somewhat distorted. When you give it to him he will appreciate the endeavor.' So crude" it was after finishing that little part that the guy heard the doorbell ringing.

Who ever it was they wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell and it was quickly getting on his nerves as Tayura made his way to the door. "Noisy aren't you?" the fox muttered as he gripped the handle and yanked the door open. "Stop chiming! I know you're here!" the teen growled out before seeing who it was on the other side of the doorway. Taking in the sight of the small silver haired girl Tayura found himself asking why she was here.

"I was thinking you could teach me about the one Naruto likes" Nozomu told him, taking the teen by surprise. "Akane told me, 'it is said that if you know your enemies and you know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles'" the girl went on to say after seeing the guys expression.

"A-Akane? You mean Asahina?" Tayura asked more do just do so rather than expecting an answer as he stared at the young wolf. "Aside from that," the guy started after a momentary pause. "Chizuru is my immediate family as well as Naruto's girlfriend. Do you really expect me to betray her? Would I be telling you the truth regarding Chizuru? Or just some lies? That is understanding your enemy" Tayura told her before muttering to himself about it being terrible of Asahina to send over an enemy.

"But if things continue to go nicely her and Naruto, then" Tayura started before spinning around and heading back to the living room with a "very well". After a moment he came back with a slip of paper in his hand. "Go buy this book" Tayura told her as he handed Nozomu the paper. "It's the title of a woman's magazine. Chizuru uses it as a guide for how to behave and act. It should tell you how to deal with competition" Tayura told her. After that Nozomu politely thanked him and left.

"Hey Tayura? Didn't someone come over not long ago?" Chizuru asked the guy as she walked out into the living room room with a towel wrapped around her, her damp tail hanging behind her, and using another towel to dry of the hair on her head.

"Hmm? Nah, must have been the TV" the guy told her as he lazily sat on the couch while switching between channels.

Excepting that explanation Chizuru walked past the guy. "Ah, that's right. Tayura!" the blond girl called out as she remembered something she wanted to ask Tayura.

Next day

"Yo, Naruto!" the blond heard his beautiful girlfriend call out to him as he was about heading for homeroom. It was odd that she waited until now to show up. Normally she would've clung to him while they walked to school. Though perhaps that's not the most unusual thing here as he found the girl wearing the male uniform in the same manner her little brother would as well as having a single leaf on her head upon turning around.

Looking the girl up and down Naruto tried to wrack his brain for an explanation and, does Tayura really show off that much of his chest? Pulling his eyes away from the girl's cleavage Naruto looked at her eyes. "Why are you dressed like Tayura?" Naruto asked and apparently surprised the girl by doing so.

"Good morning Minamoto. Recently you've started coming to school so early. I'm very impressed" Akane greeted as she walked up to them, placing a hand on Chizuru's upper arm as she walked past. "Now please go to your proper homeroom" the class rep told them with a quick look over her shoulder as she walked away.

Okay, something was off here. Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it but this situation is definitely not normal. Even if it wasn't how she'd normally greet Chizuru it wasn't totally out of the question, but why wouldn't she comment on the way the way she's dressed. Akane seemed like the person most likely to complain about a student breaking the rules by wearing the wrong uniform.

"Naruto!" Chizuru happily cheered as she pulled the blond into an embrace. Having his head slammed between the girl's breasts had a way of making him forget what he was thinking about at any given moment. "How do you get me so well? I wanted to dress up exactly like Tayura! Yaan! Could this be the power of love?" the girl happily said as she continued to hug her beloved blond.

Managing to overcome the sweat embrace Naruto pulled his head up and out on Chizuru's bosom. "So, why did you want to dress up like Tayura?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Why you ask?" Chizuru asked with a pleased smile. "Well naturally it's because-" Chizuru was saying when Nozomu greeted them. With her rival present Chizuru immediately went on the defensive, placing her body partially between the wolf and Naruto as her arms came up ready to strike. "Hah! Don't come any closer! You cat burglar! What do you want with Naruto? I'll never hand him over to you! I'm going to be beside him forever!" the protective girl went on, she'd be damned if she lost her Naruto.

"Morning Nozomu" Naruto greeted the silver haired girl as if Chizuru wasn't, well, being Chizuru.

"You're being too friendly with her!" Chizuru complained as she rounded on the blond. It probably wasn't the best thing for him, but Naruto couldn't help but find hid girlfriend's jealous antics cute.

Later on and Naruto's curiosity was only growing further as Chizuru spent the day in the same class as him. He assumed she was suppose to be there since no one said anything about it, but the way that no one said anything about it left a nagging sensation in the back of his head.

"Oh judo partner Naruto! Come show me how to do the grounding technique! It's lucky that P.E. is a mixed class!" a very joyful and enthusiastic Chizuru called out as she chased the blond around the gym. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea of sparing with a girl, he knew plenty of girls who were exceptional warriors after all. It was the specific girl trying to spar with him that was the problem. Judo was a very contact heavy sport that required a lot of hands on action and he just could trust his hands enough to not grab something he wasn't suppose too.

"Chizuru! Can't we-ugh?" Naruto was going to try and reason with the girl but that though went out the window the moment he glanced over his shoulder. 'How the hell are they staying in there?' Naruto wondered to himself as he all but tripped over his own feet as Chizuru's bouncing bosom took up a good deal of his attention.

"Got ya!" the girl cheered as she latched onto Naruto's right arm, helping the blond stay on his feet while also pressing her chest against his arm. Trying his best not to stair at the exposed valley pressing into his arm Naruto asked the girl why she wasn't wearing a shirt under he judo gi. "Eh? But your aren't wearing one either. Boys don't wear anything underneath, right?" Chizuru asked the blond as she held him close.

"Yeah, but that's because guys don't, eh, have" Naruto was telling her as a faint blush started to form on his cheeks. Gha! Why was this so embarrassing to say? Chizuru would hardly be insulted if he mentioned her breasts. Maybe they'll be lucky and her gi wont fly open at some point.

"Well, it doesn't matter since Naruto's the only one I'll partner up with!" Chizuru told him as she nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder. Bringing her head up and looking the blond in the eye she then went on to playfully tell him he couldn't partner up with anyone else.

It was a nice moment that popped up between the two in this situation, but alas all good things must come to an end. "Naruto. I need another opponent. Lets practice together" the couple heard Nozomu call out. Turning their heads had both of the staring in shock as the silver haired girl stood unscathed with most of the male students in their class laying defeated on the floor behind her. "It's alright. I'll be gentle to begin with" Nozomu said as she quickly crossed the short distance between them and held out her hand.

"If he partners with someone like you Naruto will probably get pulverized!" Chizuru shot out as she yanked Naruto away from Nozomu, putting herself between them. He knew she meant well but her comment still hurt his pride a bit. It also didn't help that he'd feel more comfortable sparring with Nozomu in this situation.

Once Naruto was 'safely' behind her Chizuru launched herself at the silver wolf. "Oh? so you wanna play?" Nozomu calmly said as he parried Chizuru's initial grapple.

"Yeah! But you're the one that's going to lose!" Chizuru responded.

"Uh, girls?" Naruto started with a stumped expression but ended in hesitation. He honestly had no idea if he should do something or just stand back and watch them work it out for themselves. He really need romance advice, or advice on girls in general.

Fortunately he didn't have to do something this time around. "Hey you! Ezomori! You've got some nerve slipping out of my class!/Minamoto! Why are you practicing so seriously with a female opponent?! What are you thinking?!" Yatsuka and Akane simultaneously shouted at the pair. This, resulted in Chizuru getting distracted and her gi being yanked open and causing Naruto and the other male students to freak out, though for very different reasons.

"Tayura's wearing a bra?!", "It's huge", "It's defiantly Chizuru's!" some of the male students blurted out in shock, some of them even going further to discus the white color and what they had expect Chizuru to wear.

Mortified by the situation, even though no one knew it was actually her, Chizuru was unable to put up any resistance to Nozomu's next move. "Chizuru, you're full of openings" Nozomu commented as she tossed the girl over her shoulder and knocking her out.

Later Chizuru was finally waking up again. The first thing the girl say when she cracked open her eyes was the white ceiling of the nurse's office. "How are you feeling?" the girl heard Naruto asked and tilted her head ever so slightly to see the blond sitting next to her bed. "I brought you to the nurse's office, just in case there was something wrong" Naruto told her with a smile as he reached down and took the ice back of her forehead. There hadn't been any serious swelling in the first place and he figured she'd be moving around too much for it to stay on any longer anyway. "Tayura showed up while you were out and said he'd come up with an explanation" Naruto told the girl.

"Naruto," Chizuru began as she sat up slightly with the blanket partially covering her face. "Are you angry?" the fox asked as Naruto had just put the ice pack on the stand next to the bed.

"Angry?" Naruto questioned clearly confused if his expression was anything to go by. So however he was chuckling to himself as Chizuru sat there with an embarrassed blush adorning her cheeks.

"What's so funny!?" the girl asked as she hid even more of her face behind the thin blanket covering her. Why did he have to suddenly laugh at her? She just wanted to know if he was angry with her.

"Chizuru" Naruto started as he took the girl's hands into his own and lowered the blanket down so he could see her face. "What could I possibly be angry about?" Naruto asked her with a big smile on his face. At this point he was no longer sitting and for the most part leaning over the bed.

"But, I'm always around you no matter what. I thought that, maybe you didn-" Chizuru was saying when her blond leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was a lot shorter than she would've wanted but she loved every moment their lips were connected regardless.

"It's normal to want to be around the person you love, isn't it?" Naruto asked after leaning back from the kiss. Though it would seem that they just weren't meant to have such a good mood last today as Nozomu entered the room, shortly followed by her older brother.

"Saku! What are you doing in a place like this?!" Chizuru asked the moment she saw the guy.

"What? I just came to have a few words because I was worried about my sick classmate" the guy told her.

"Eh? Since when were you in my class?!" Chizuru questioned the guy, doubting the guy's every word.

"Ah, since I only greeted you in homeroom yesterday. Chizuru, didn't you know?" Saku asked as the girl clenched her hands. "Well, you seem to be feeling better. Bye" Saku said as he turned around and started to leave. As he was leaving he was in the process of removing his uniform's jacket.

"Wait, Saku!" Chizuru called out as she tossed the blanket off of herself. Practically jumping out of bed Chizuru tool off after Saku as soon as her feet touched the floor.

Seeing the girl leave Nozomu decided that now was a good chance for her. Walking up behind the blond as he sat back down in his chair Nozomu wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Chizuru prefers to spend time with brother rather than Naruto" the girl commented as she tightened her embrace.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked more to just respond then looking for an answer. He may not have the best understanding of romance but he didn't see that between the two, at least not on Chizuru's end. He didn't know how Saku felt yet.

"What is it? I should leave quickly before I'm snitched on to those in charge" Saku asked the girl as he stopped in the middle of the hallway to let Chizuru catch up.

"Why are you leaving so soon? What are you after?" Chizuru questioned the guy as she ran up to him. "You were saying that you were going to destroy Kunpuu high school. Therefore, I want to hear more about what you're planning" Chizuru told Saku.

"Ah yes" Saku started as he began to walk towards the exit once more. "But you never did answer my question of why you're acquainted with Naruto. From my investigations, I found out there's someone you like here. I was just thinking what kind of guy he is. What do you think?" Saku asked the girl as they walked along together.

"Naruto is a very good guy. There is no equal to a nice person like him" Chizuru answered him while keeping a close eye on the guy. She didn't know what he was up too but he wasn't going to pull anything with her here.

"Nozomu feels the same way about him. That guy was able to see through her immediately" Saku commented. "By the way, where did you pick my sister up from? She wasn't here before. Hmm, hold on, maybe she belongs to the organization now?" Saku went on. His tone was cool and collected but put off a feeling like he was just rambling off whatever popped into his head.

"Feigning ignorance is useless. Tendril's Leaf manages Kunpuu high school from behind the scenes. That organization is not one that should be investigated by anyone" Chizuru told the guy but it didn't seem to phase him as he sent her a knowing smirk.

"Ah, I certainly belong to an organization right now. One that's equal to that of Tendril's Leaf. An organization with just the same power" Saku told her to which she responded with a 'Just as I thought!'. "But why is it you want to know about my affairs?" Saku asked.

"Me?" Chizuru question, his question taking her a bit by surprise.

"Why are you trying to be such a hindrance to me" Saku answered her question with a question. "What possible good can come from Naruto attending a school such as this?" Saku asked her.

"For the sake of being together with Naruto. Because of that this place is needed" Chizuru told him, getting another smirk from the wolf.

"I see, such a hopeless reason for him to attend this school" Saku commented and was immediately told to shut up as the two of them exited the building. "Being here together with Naruto. If that's the case, shouldn't you be more worried about Naruto than about my affairs? I'm sure there are still things about him that you aren't aware of" Saku told the girl.

"W-What?!" Chizuru blurted out. What makes him think he could say something like that and get away with it? Naruto would never hid something important from her!

"Have you ever heard about 'jinchuriki'?" Saku asked as he grabbed his leather jacket off his bike and started to put it on. Once it was clear she hadn't he went on to say "I'm sure you're at least partially aware of what they are. It would be hard to miss while you're one with Naruto".

"What are you-!" Chizuru was in the middle of asking/yelling when she recalled something from the first time her and Naruto became one. 'That's just Kurama. He's been sealed in me since I was born' Naruto's words rang out in his head. Who was Kurama? With everything that's happened she'd completely forgotten to ask Naruto about that, and why was Saku bringing it up now? How did would he even know about it!?

"Well, it's only one aspect of who he. If you're curious then you can always ask him about it. I for one would be very interested in where that conversation led" Saku told the girl as he hopped on his bike and grabbed his helmet.

"Saku!" Chizuru all but shouted in his face. She didn't know what he was playing at but she'd get to the bottom of it! "If you plan to destroy Kunpuu high school then you can think of me as your enemy!" Chizuru told him before turning around and heading back to the school building.

"You mean you're declaring war? Well, after hearing that how am I going to be defeated?" Saku playfully asked as he watched the girl leave.


End file.
